The Obsession
by klcm
Summary: What if Penelope's parents died another way? A way she wanted so hard to forget? When the deranged stalker from 14 years ago comes back he's after one thing... Penelope! Everyone around her is in danger...will they help protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE!**

**14 Years Ago **

The 18 year old blonde stepped out of the car and turned with a smile.

'See you later. Thanks for the ride home Mrs Pattison!' See you tomorrow Kate!'

'Anytime Penelope.'

'See ya girlfriend!' Yelled her friend from the passenger seat, Penelope laughed at their ongoing joke that her friends mother truly didn't get. She loved her best friend relentless, she was always there for her, always ready for the trials and tribulations in their life. More like sisters than friends, the Pattison's more family than her best friends family.

'Bye.'

She turned and walked towards her house, strange, every light was still on. She looked at her watch. She was 20 minutes before her midnight curfew, usually her dad stayed up but for all lights to be on? She shrugged it off, it was a Friday night anyway. She took her key out and opened the door. Dropping her bag down she walked into hall way. She turned to look into the living room. The television was on, so were the lights but the chair usually occupied by her father was empty.

'Dad.' She said peering in, getting no response she walked into the kitchen, taking out a drink she headed upstairs. She went in her bedroom, putting the light on and placing the drink down, she checked her emails and then headed out for the hunt of her 5 brothers and parents. She pushed the door open to her oldest brother, Joel's room but found it empty, the laptop on the bed was switched on still. As she backed out she heard the scream.

'Mom!'

'Penny don't go in there, come to us.' Said a loud whisper from behind her.

She spun around terrified, her mother was in obvious distress. 'But mom!'

'No, come here.' They opened the door and she saw all her brothers. Even though they were older than she was she still saw the evident fear in their eyes.

'She's told us to hide in here.'

Penelope stood frozen. 'Wha... what is happening?'

'We don't know, jsut please, we don't want you hurt.' The door opened more as they eagerly wanted her to get to their safety.

She followed their orders and felt arms wrap around her as her mother screamed and yelled again. Even through several closed doors it was as though being in the room.

'Where is she?' Yelled the unknown man.

'She's out.'

'You're lying, where is Penelope?'

'She's at a sleepover.' There was a pause. 'She won't be back until tomorrow.'

'I don't believe you.' This was followed by a blood curdling shriek that was quickly cut off. The 6 siblings knew at that point that their mother was dead.

'We've got to get out.'

'Why is he after me?' Penelope sobbed confused, recognising the voice but not having the right mental processes to assign it to a face in her memory.

'We don't know Penny but we are going to get you out okay?' She nodded.

'Joel, Ben and me will go in front. Make sure everythings clear. I'm going to grab a knife on my way down to protect us. Penny you stick to the middle okay?' She nodded again.

'And me and Matt will go at the back.'

'On the count of three.' Matt looked at them all.' 1...2...3... go!'

They all ran but could see their parents' bedroom door opening.

'Come here!'Yelled the man. 'Penelope come to me.'

'You five go I've got him.' Shouted Matt from behind. There was an obvious struggle and Penelope couldn't help but stop, it was her unknown fault that this man was in their house.

'Penelope keep moving.' Drew said grabbing her, she stood watching as the man hacked into her brothers lifeless body, she knew he was dead but she couldn't leave him. She stood, resisting the pulls of her brother as she watched the man stand covered in her parents and brother's blood. She watched as he walked towards her, it was only when he was too close did she turn and run. As she ran close to her brother she heard other footsteps, no words just breathing and footsteps. Then a sharp pain ripped through her back, the next thing she knew she was outside and her brothers were protecting her from the vicious actions of the man who she had witnessed murder one of her brothers.

She blanked out the surrounding area, not wanting to believe a thing that she had witnessed or heard. What she didn't see was her brother Drew get stabbed in the arm as her brothers fought back and were successful as the police turned up on the sidewalk and ran to help.

'Penny look at me.' Her brother Joel said as he tried to coax her out of her trance. 'Penelope, we're safe.' When she looked up she saw him crying and she knew the bad news, it was then she cried allowing her brother to envelope her in a tight embrace. 'Penny you're hurt we need to get you some help.'

'No.'

'Come on Penny.' Said Drew as he head his arm to stem the bleed.

'Yeah Penny we are safe, we just need to get you seen to.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'It's my fought all this is my fought.' She cried.

'Penny no it isn't. We don't blame you.' She cried harder, forgetting the pain in her back. Although her brothers wanted desperately to break down and cry at their loss, the four stood and acted as if they were her protectors, she needed help both emotionally and physically. They all knew their father was dead, their mother too. Drew was the only one that had watched as their brother Matt had been stabbed 11 or more times in the chest.

There was even more commotion as the police rushed around, ambulances pulling up and EMT's rushing around. The pitiful looks, the grateful looks, the mixed looks, the confused looks. All aimed at the 5 surviving Garcia family members.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC!**

**Hope you liked my little twist on what happened to Penelope's parents and unknown brother. More soon promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for all your reviews glad you are liking it so far, I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Okay well I've realised that I labelled the last chapter EPILOGUE....don't mind me but I meant PROLOGUE! Silly me.... all obvious errors forgotten here is chapter 1!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day, Quantico**

'Come in.' Hotch said as he heard the knock on the door. He looked at the security guard at his door.

'Sir, Agent Hotchner, we have a Detective John Valenta downstairs asking to urgently talk to Penelope Garcia.'

'Did he say why?'

'No but he said it was urgent.'

'Okay send him up to me.' Hotch said standing from his desk, he waited for the security guard to be gone before he picked up his phone and dialled the number for Garcia's office.

'Garcia speak to me oh mere mortal.'

'Garcia it's Hotch can you please come to my office.'

'Yes Sir. On my way.'

He closed his phone and walked out to the landing, he watched as Morgan, Reid and Prentiss looked up at him.

'Everything okay Hotch?'

'I'm not sure.' He looked at the door as he saw Garcia swan in, of course, in her usually friendly bubbly persona; he watched Morgan's face soften as he looked at her. 'Garcia in the conference room now please.'

He saw her body language change. 'Okay.' She said slightly confused. 'Any particular reason?'

'There's a Detective John Valenta to talk to you.' He said as he approached her, he watched her face changed to pure terror and the colour wash from it. 'Garcia, are you okay?'

'I don't know.'

'Okay well go into the conference room, he will be up in a few minutes.' Hotch followed her up the stairs to the room and stood at the door. He saw the agents look on slightly worried at what had changed Penelope's aattitude so quickly. Watching the door he stepped down seeing the smartly dressed unknown middle aged man walk in. 'Detective Valenta?'

'Yes, Agent Hotchner I presume?'

'Yes, Penelope is in here.' He followed him into the room. 'Garcia would you like me to stay?'

'Erm... yes.'

Hotch nodded and stood in the corner in plain view of the window that viewed out onto the bull pen.

'Penelope it's been a while.'

'Yes it had, but what is this about?' Sounding rushed yet ready.

'I am here because we got news that Tim Cannon escaped his mental facility late Thursday evening.'

Hotch and the detective watched as the colour drained further from Garcia's face. 'Wha...What? How?' She stumbled over her words.

'We are unsure but we are on red alert for his occurrence around here.'

Hotch had to step in at this point. 'Thursday! We are now on Monday.' He bellowed a little too loud, their fellow team were now on alert for the commotion in the room.

'Sir, do you know the connection?'

'I do.' He was right, he had read the file after Penelope had allowed him to.

'We only found out because the body of a James Wilson was found early Saturday.'

'And the connection to him and Garcia is?'

'I saw him Friday.' Penelope said her voice completely void of all emotions possible.

'We have reason to believe that he is the murderer because of what happened to Penelope's parents and brother.'

Penelope placed her head in her hands. Hotch noticed she was shaking. 'So what is going to happen?'

'I came to alert Ms Garcia to be careful, if anything suspicious occurs to ring me immediately and we will place her in a safe house for her protection until we can find this man. It is evident that he is still obsessed, according to the facility he has many drawings of her.' The detective knew not to talk directly to Garcia for she was not paying attention, shock had filled her body and she remained detached from what she had just been told. Therefore, he told Hotch, her boss obviously wanted to help otherwise he wouldn't have stuck around. The detective began to pace. 'Penelope is there anyone else you have had contact with in the 4 days? People you would have shown love and care for, and who would have shown it back.'

'Kate... Kate Pattison. I saw her Saturday.' Garcia looked up. 'And the team.'

'Names?'

'Aaron Hotchner.' She looked at her boss who nodded. 'Derek Morgan; Jennifer Jareau; Emily Prentiss; Spencer Reid and David Rossi.'

'Okay thank you.'

'Detective I think my team can protect themselves, we will also be extra efficient on the protection of Penelope.'

'No!' Garcia said bursting out and standing up so fast the chair fell back. 'No... No... No... I won't hear of it!'

The outburst was so loud and shocking that all the Agents attention was drawn back to the window of the conference room, they watched Garcia panic, their eyes never leaving her.

'Penelope we can do this.'

'No you don't understand!' She shook her head as tears flew from her eyes. 'I will, cannot, risk putting yours and their lives at danger because of me.' She pointed at the team when she said them.

The 5 agents knew then that something terrible had happened. Morgan wanting to get in there and comfort her.

'Penelope we know our limits and dangers.'

'No! I killed my parents I will not be responsible for taking you from the people that love you.'

Everyone now shocked at the words that were just shouted from Garcia's mouth, did she just say she killed her parents? They all looked at one another; she had told them they had died in car crash. Something else was going on, Penelope Garcia could not kill anyone let alone her parents.

'Penelope.' The detective stepped in. 'You did not kill your parents.'

'I did! If it wasn't for me that man wouldn't have been in our house killing them when I got home that night!'

The team released thier built up breath and worried at what she had just said.

'Detective I think we have it covered. Penelope sit down please.' Hotch opened the door. 'Detective come to my office, give me the details and your number and information. _WE_ are looking after Penelope whether she wants us to or not.' He looked at Penelope. 'No arguments... I _want_ to do this regardless of what you say.'

'Sir?'

'Yes Penelope?'

'Can you send the team in please? They need to know.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' She said as she put her head in her hands, obviously gathering her thoughts and mental stability.

Hotch walked out. 'Please you five go in, Penelope needs to talk to you.' He then opened his office door and allowed the Detective to enter; he watched his team get up and smiled inwardly as Derek shot for the door. Little did Penelope and Derek know was that him and Rossi had put two and two together and got four. They knew things were progressing in the Garcia Morgan relationship, things beyond friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Baby girl?' Derek said as he watched Garcia seat with her head in her hands. She slowly looked up.

'Please I need you to sit down; I have to tell you something.' She stood and started to pace, she waited for them all to have a seat.

'First I'm going to apologise. I've lied to you all about the death of my parents.' She looked them all in the eyes. '14 years ago, I came home from a party, to find my family's house empty, all the lights were on but I couldn't find anyone. The TV was on but my father wasn't in the seat where he would wait, I went into the kitchen got myself a drink and went to my bedroom; I left there and went to search for my family. I entered my Brother Joel's room first and found it empty but the computer was on, as I backed out of the room I heard my mom scream from her bedroom.' She paused trying to compose herself; she looked them dead in the eyes. 'I went to go towards the room to help but someone called me from behind when I turned I saw my brothers all in a room, they wouldn't allow me to go towards the room, and instead they made me go to them. They told me a man was in the house and my mom and dad had made them hide ready for me to get home so they could protect me. They had tried to help my brother's Lee and Joel were slightly hurt already but my parents had been adament for them to look after me if anything happened. The man was after me and I didn't know.' She put her head back and closed her eyes as the tears fell at the memories that haunted her. She put her head back down. 'My brothers had a plan to get me out and we decided to get out when we heard our mom cry out after lying about where I was, we all knew she was dead. I was supposed to stay in the middle of my brothers. The 3 in front, Joel, Ben and Lee were going to check things, Lee getting a knife on the way down. Behind me my brothers Drew and Matt.' She looked at their faces, she had had 5 brothers and they never knew, she had told them she had 4. 'We left the room as the man was coming out of the bedroom, he was calling for me and my brother Matt held back saying for us to get out. I stopped on the stairs, I stood and did nothing as the man and my brother fought and I stood there and watched as he murdered him in front of me. I did nothing, absolutely nothing.' She was crying now, too many emotions that had built up over the years were now cascading out in huge waves. 'Drew was trying to get me out but I resisted. The man stood up and looked at me, it was then I turned and ran, Drew never let go but I felt a pain in my back and the man must have stabbed me or something but at that point I was blocking everything out scared to believe everything I had just heard or seen. The next thing I know I'm outside with police and EMT'S running around whilst Joel and Drew tried to get me to get some help.' She placed her hands on the back of the seat. 'I knew my parents were dead and only me and Drew knew for definite that our brother was dead and it was all my fought. The man got caught but escaped thursday.'

'Escaped!' Rossi said sounding alarmed and worried for Penelope's safety.

'I can't be seen with you, I will not risk your lives like that.'

'I'm not going anywhere baby girl.'

'Me neither.'

'I want to help.'

'Yeah I'm going no where either.'

'Yeah in this together Pen.'

'I don't care. His killed one of my friends already, I can't lose any of you. I can't' She sobbed, Derek stood and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. 'No.' She said pulling away. 'He wants me; no one will stand in the way of that. He will kill you if you show me love or anything.'

'We aren't going anywhere though.'

'No you don't understand. I watched him stab my brother to death, I heard my mother scream until he succeeded I can't go through with that again. If I stick around he will get you I know it.'

'We can look after ourselves.'

'Yeah Garcia, we wouldn't be sticking in this for nothing.'

'I don't care you all have families.'

'So do you. You have us.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have an update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

The day passed in a haze, Penelope had withdrawn herself into quietness, not accepting anything off anyone. Hotch wanted to keep her at the bull pen until they could verify safety at her apartment or the rest of the teams places, he walked into the conference room and found her crying, her head in her hands.

'Penelope look at me.'

'Just get away from me.'

'No can do.'

'Don't you understand? You stay near me, you protect me, you love me and it will be you who he kills, not me but you. I can't do that to you.'

'I'm not going anywhere. This is not your fault Penelope and therefore you do not deserve to be alone. We are a family and we will stick together.' She shook her head. 'I pull rank here; I'm not going to listen to you Garcia.'

'It's all my fault though.' She put her head down. 'It's always been my fault.'

'No it hasn't you didn't know he had an obsession with you. Do not beat yourself up.'

'My brothers hate me because he was after me. He was after me, I didn't die, but my parents and brother did.' She sobbed, not realising the team gathered at the door listening to her as she tried to get Hotch to leave her alone so he was safe. 'That makes it my fault. I should've let him have me.'

'Penelope Garcia will you stop this. We are going to find him and we are all going to help.'

'Too right baby girl. We are in this together.'

'Please don't.'

Pen we want to, we could easily walk away from this but we all love you.'

'And that's the problem! You love me! Therefore I have placed you in danger.'

Derek walked around the table to be on the other side of Penelope; he took her hand and gripped it when she tried to pull it away. 'I love you, we love you, that man has to realise that and we are going to get him and in the process make sure you are safe.'

'But you can't.'

'Garcia we all carry, we can protect you.'

'But what if something happens to one of you, then it's my fault all over again.'

'It is not your fault this is happening and how about the 'what if we catch him and we are all safe?'

'Yeah have you ever thought of that?'

She shook her head, and looked at the table, tears streaming down her face. 'Why is this all happening again? I just wanted to forget about it all.'

'We don't know but we will get to the bottom of this.'

There was a knock at the door and they all looked to see a security guard standing there with a large envelope. 'This just arrived for Agent Garcia; it's been checked and verified.'

Hotch put his hand out, took the envelope and then thanked the man. 'Here you are.' He said as he placed it in front of Penelope. She took it with shaky hands and opened it. She pulled the single piece of paper out and froze.

On the paper was simply written

**I have found you, I will get you.**

She cried again, not able to hold back what she had spent the past 14 years trying to hide. Hotch stood and took the paper as Penelope finally took the comfort that Derek had been trying to give her. He motioned for the team to follow him out of the room and leave the two alone.

'If he knows where she works, then he is a fast worker and this means he knows where she lives too. Are all four of you certain that you want to stick around in this?'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Okay, we need to keep her on the move, from house to house. I think Morgan should always be around he seems the most vigilant to protect her.'

'Yeah he definitely is.'

'But I want another one of us with them at all times. Safety in numbers is the plan.' He got simple nods, proud that his team were so intent on sticking together even if they were in potential danger. 'Strauss has signed us all off seeing as we are all in danger of an Unsub.' Again nods. 'We need to do everything to protect Garcia.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Baby girl look at me.' She sat and looked at him. 'You need to realise that as much as you fight or argue none of us are going to leave you, you need us more than ever and that's our plan.' She nodded as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'I love you Penelope, I don't care if this man is going to kill me, you're my priority, I'm in love with you and I'm going to stop at nothing to stop him. Understand?' She silently nodded.

'I love you too. Too much to lose you.'

'Hey baby girl I'm not going anywhere, that I can promise you. But can you promise me one thing?'

'What?'

'Don't pull away from me and the others okay?'

'Okay.'

'We know you're scared; and worried but we all love you too much to walk away and let you fight this on your own.'

'Thank you.'

'Hey what are families for?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

It was after the 7th time she had awoke from almost the same nightmare that she gave up on sleep. The first had been a perfect recollection of what had happened that deadly night, the second one was Hotch dying, the third was Rossi, the fourth JJ, the fifth Emily, the sixth Reid and the seventh, the one that scared her the most of all was Morgan. All of them had held back on the stairs, she had done the same thing; she had stood and she had nothing as Tim Cannon hacked their chests apart, each of them dying in front her eyes. She sat up put her back against the wall, her legs brought up tight to her chest, her arms on a death grip around her legs and her chin placed in the dip between her knees as she stared at the wall of Derek's bedroom. She looked at the clock next to the bed, 1:47am. Only another 5 hours and she could have the almost safe haven of the daylight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay so he killed in cold blood?'

'No not exactly, he was a lecturer at Cal-Tech, he had a thing for the girls but they passed, something about Penelope stuck. Stuck so much he felt it right to eliminate those who loved her.'

'Hence why she wants us to leave her alone.'

'Exactly but the thing is she needs us to look out for her.'

'Which we are going to do?'

'To the best of our ability. Morgan is making her stay with him as his place was checked out first. For now I think we should get some sleep, we need to be on the game.' Hotch said as he stood from the coffee table that him and Rossi had covered in the case file of Penelope's parents and brother's death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't realise she was crying at first, the tears were just falling; she made no sound just complete silence filled the room. She had been awake now nearly 4 and ½ hours and she was making no indication of closing her eyes any time soon. She didn't want to see them die over and over and over again in her dream like state. They were alive and willing to love her and protect her regardless, the last thing she wanted was to watch them get murdered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So the plan is we stick together, it's always Morgan and Penelope and one of us?'

'Always.'

'Do you think she'll get over this?'

'As long as she doesn't lose anyone.'

'Her friend already died though.'

'Well of course but she doesn't want any of us to protect her, if something happens to one of us then I don't think she will ever forgive herself.'

'Well let's make sure nothing happens to one of us, we protect one another.'

'Okay and when Rossi or Hotch are looking after her, we stick together.'

'Yes.'

'Definitely.'

'Okay well Reid, me and Emily are going to take my bed are you sure you're okay with the couch?'

'Positive, I'll keep my gun near. Night guys.'

'Night.'

'Night Reid.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun was coming up, still not enough sleep in her system. Yet she refused to sleep, if she was plagued with nightmares within the first 24 hours god knows how bad they were going to get. She realised she would have to sleep sometime but for the mean time she could make it through the nights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmm 7.' Morgan thought when he looked at his watch on the coffee table. He stood and went into the kitchen, he put some coffee on. He made a vow to protect to her and that was his plan. No one was going to get his baby girl no one. He poured some coffee for him and Penelope and then walked into the bedroom.

He was shocked to see her sitting up, her legs drawn up close to her chest, her eyes just staring, the darkness gathering already under her eyes, he knew at that point she hadn't slept at all. He put the drinks down and sat on the bed. He reached and placed a hand gently on her shoulder but pulled it away when she jumped.

'Sorry baby girl, it's me.' She looked at him sadly. 'P how much sleep have you gotten?' She shrugged, that meant practically none at all. He got closer to her and pulled her close to him, he felt her body tremble as she cried again. 'Hey hey baby girl what's wrong?' When she didn't answer he knew it was worse than he feared. 'Nightmare?' She nodded in his chest. 'P we are going to get through this okay?' She nodded again. He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. 'I'm going to sleep with you every night that I can okay?'

'Are you sure?'

'If it will help you get some sleep then definitely.'

'Thank you.'

'Now you going to tell me about the nightmare?'

'Nightmares.' She corrected him.

'You had more than one?' He asked worried.

'Seven.' She said embarrassed as tears began to well and drop from her eyes, she really was an emotional wreck at the moment. She knew that it would pass; she knew she would get angry and get control but for the moment shock and fear had gripped her so tightly that all she wanted to do was cry.

'Hey don't be embarrassed.' He said, she looked him in the eyes and saw that his held so much trust, loyalty, honesty and love. 'Come on tell me, get it out in the open.'

'The first one was what actually happened and the rest... the others were...' She cried some more unable to say the rest.

'Were of us, the team?'

'Yeah... you were all in my brother's place instead of him, each time I stood and watched as he killed you at the top of the stairs, again I did nothing.'

'Baby girl it was a nightmare, okay? We are still okay. The guys will be over in a bit and you can see for yourself that they are fine.'

'Okay handsome.'

'Now are you going to try and get some sleep?'

'Not now, I can't.'

'Okay then you come out and sit with me okay?'

'Yeah.' She said sadly and softly.

He took her hand gently in his and walked her out; he placed her on the couch with his quilt and got her comfortable. He kissed her head before getting his phone out and going to retrieve the coffee's he had left behind.

'Hotch.'

'Hey Hotch you guys are still coming over right?'

'Yeah, everything okay?'

'She's hardly slept.'

'Nightmare?'

'Try multiple, I think she gave up on sleep.'

Hotch sighed worryingly. 'I knew this would begin but not this soon. Right I'm going to go to hers with Emily get some clothes together and then I'll be round. Say an hour? JJ and Reid should be with you well around in about 30 minutes.'

'Okay I'll see you in a bit.'

He closed the phone and walked back out, he noticed Penelope was in the position he had found her first thing that woman, again she was just staring, her face completely void of emotions again. He began to worry that she was shutting off from reality.

'Don't worry handsome, I'm fine. Just thinking.'

'You want to talk about? Off load on me.'

'Are you sure?' She shifted to look at him. 'I mean no one has before.'

'Positive. I am all yours.' He said as he sat opposite down near her. 'From the beginning.' She gave him a look. 'P I know it's hard but the sooner you let me in the sooner I can give my all to help you out. I won't think any less of you, just like you never did me.' He saw her understand what he meant and relax.

'I had been out at a party with my best friend Kate; she was more a sister than a friend we were always together. She lived at home like me while we were at Cal Tech, her mom had picked us up because we had been drinking, I walked in and found it strange that every light was on. I mean it was before midnight so I shrugged it off as it was a Friday. I found the TV blaring but my stepdad wasn't in the living room, he didn't answer me when I called so I went on and got some things before heading upstairs to look for everyone. As I was coming out of Joel's bedroom my mom screamed from her bedroom, I was then someone called me and all my brothers were in a room. I went to them and they had a plan to get me out. When we knew our mom was dead we decided to take charge and run. All my brothers wanted me surrounded as they knew he was after me and we were doing good until Matt held back. I stopped and watched and then ran just a little too late and the man got me in the back. When we got out all my brothers put up a fight and got him as the police turned up.'

Derek nodded, proud of her for telling him and keeping the tears at bay and keeping herself under complete control. He knew being able to talk about it was bringing her strength back.

'I sat outside and ignored the commotion around me, I cried when I saw Joel. He wanted me to get help but I kept refusing. At the end of the day it was my fault he was there, we all had heard him say it.' She looked down at her hands and then back at him. 'Joel and Drew forced me up and took me to the EMT's when they took a look at my back, they saw that the knife had been dragged down my back, everyone was worried because I hadn't flinched or responded to the pain. I just shut off. When we got to the hospital and we were all sorted the police came to talk to us. My dad was found in the living room, on the floor. His throat had been slit. He had been dead in front of me all along. My mom was found on the bed in my parents room with 17 stab wounds to her chest and stomach and Matt was found at the top of stairs with 11 stab wounds to the chest.' She smiled to him reassuringly, the smile that told him she was doing good. 'We were all taken in by friends, Kate took me in but from there my brothers become detached, they didn't stick by me when everything came to light, they backed away and everything was my fault to them. All three of them dying was down to me in their eyes.'

Derek didn't speak, he wanted her to keep going the best she could.

'It was found that the man in the house was a lecturer at Cal Tech, he had this thing for girls, he always attempted to try it on with me but I always refused and walked away. He was a creep not to mention a pervert. I guess he kind of got angry that I wouldn't agree to the things he wanted, and thought that if he emptied the house of my family then I would run to him and 14 years on he still has an obsession with me. After we all found out, I went off the rails more so than I was and that's when I went underground to be picked up by the B.A.U. The nightmares began the first night I was out of hospital, the following day I was put on anti anxiety pills to help and they did but now they don't.' She looked down again.

'Hey P look at me.' He waited for her to look up. 'I promise to help you and I will, together.' He smiled at her. 'Don't doubt that.'

'I don't but if something happens to any of you, it will be my fault.'

'We understand.'

'That's what my brother's said but they still turned their back on me. I'm so scared its going to happen again with you guys.'

'We won't. This time we know what we are up against. Your brothers can play the blame game all they like but we won't.' He noticed she didn't truly believe him. 'Trust me baby girl, have I ever lied to you before?' He was right and she knew it, Derek Morgan would never lie to her to appease her mood, that was one thing in their relationship that she loved, they could shoot honesty at one another and it would make them stronger not weaker. Right then and there she truly believed that he wouldn't shut her down in his life, and nor would the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Want breakfast baby girl?'

'No thanks handsome.'

'P you need to eat.'

'I know but I don't think I could keep it down.' She looked at him and saw the worry. 'Handsome, I'll be okay I promise. At the moment I'm in shock, scared well actually terrified, and worried.'

'And tired so I hear Penelope.'

'Ah I see I've already been ratted out to the boss.'

'Well of course you have your man here and now the rest of us worried.' Hotch looked at her and saw the dark circles under her eyes. 'Garcia how much sleep have you had?'

'Erm....'

'Just spit it out.'

'Well I finally fell asleep maybe 11:40 and then I gave up all together at 2ish.'

'Pen you need to sleep.' JJ stated worried at the lack of sleep being made evident.

'I know but every time I closed my eyes it's all I saw.' She looked at them all and saw their worry growing. 'Don't worry about me I'll be fine.'

'Well you can't live without sleep.'

'I'll get some, it's just for the mean time I can't handle any of them.'

'Them?'

'You dreamt of us lot didn't you?' Rossi said as though he had read her mind archives and found the dreams. She nodded looking embarrassed. 'Garcia nothing is going to happen. We are still here.'

'I know that's the stupid part.'

'Nothing stupid baby girl. It's all logical with everything that came to light yesterday.'

'Right okay, I want Rossi and Emily to go and get the post from Penelope's apartment; we need to keep checking it and it wasn't there when we were there this morning.' Hotch wasn't trying to rush things, nor did he not want to hear. He knew that if conversation carried on there was the fear that Penelope would unravel further.

'Okay see you in a bit.'

30 minutes later Emily and Rossi walked back in. Not empty handed. There were the usual bills, junk, promotions but there was a rather large envelope in Rossi's hands.

'I think you need want to open this.' He said as he placed it down.

Penelope leant forward and took the envelope and read the handwriting. Realising that it wasn't put in the post made her uneasy; there were no postage stamps or return address she looked up as Derek took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh for encouragement. She opened the seal and poured the contents out. Photos and drawings spilled out. Another letter.

_**Dear Penelope Garcia,**_

_**Long time no see; you have a nice little click around you now. Obviously full of love. Especially from one person in particular. It's been nice seeing you from a distance but soon I'll see you face to face.**_

_**Tim Cannon**_

Penelope dropped the letter and started to rapidly move through the photos. There were pictures of her leaving work, entering work. Out and about. On her own, with people. At lunch with her friend who had been killed, out with Kate. Pictures of her when she was back at Cal Tech. Family photos. Drawings of her. She felt sickened at what she was seeing. She picked one up of Morgan with an arm around her protectively. She looked to her side.

'You know what this means.'

'I don't care baby girl. He may know what you are to me but that should spell out that I will stop at nothing to get him.'

She then took a photo of her, JJ and Emily shopping. All laughing like usual. It was obvious then that he had someone find out where she was. There was no way he could have found out her location in 4 days. There was a photo of the team out at a meal again all laughing.

Hotch stepped in and stopped her as she frantically searched the photos. 'Penelope come on, this changes nothing for us.'

'I don't care, he knows about you for definite now.' She continued to siphon through the picture. She halted at a family shot. She stood between her parents, 3 brothers either side, all happy. She held it in her hands and kept her head down until she could control the tears. 'How are we going to get him then?' She said with a new strength in her voice.

'How do you mean?'

'I mean I want this bastard out of my life for good.'

Hotch smiled at the Penelope Garcia that should usually scare him. He knew that she was past being the victim she was now getting angry. 'We have to wait.' He watched her nod. 'Garcia are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fed up of being the victim. The girl that lost her parents. I want him for good, justice was never really done and now's our chance.' Everyone was smiling at her. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

'It's all good.'

'Well I'm not getting rid of you guys so I might as well use you to my advantage.'

'Baby girl your learning.'

'Well I trust you guys and with you I know his not going to get what he wants again.' She put the photo down and picked some more up, slowly letting them fall to the table top. She gave one to Hotch. 'You think that's going to prove problematic?' It was a picture of her and Kevin, Kevin hugging her.

'When was this?'

'Friday night as I was going home. It's not what it looks like.' She passed the next one of Penelope pushing him away.

'Hmm maybe we should alert him to be on the lookout.' Hotch looked at the photos. 'Well I think you proved what you think of him but his love for you could be the problem.' Hotch reached in his jacket and pulled his phone out, his face never changing. 'Erm... Kevin was attacked last night in the garage of the B.A.U. building.'

'Is he okay?' The whole team in shock.

'His critical for the mean time.' Hotch looked at Penelope, as did Rossi. Both inwardly worried that the news would prove a set back to her new lease of strength and determination. 'Penelope, he wasn't on alert for problems. We weren't to know at all.'

'Okay.' She said as she ran a hand over head.

'Right I say we go get breakfast. Morgan and Rossi stay put.' Hotch stood. 'We'll be back but you stay put, got it?'

'I do realise that leaving these 2 with me means I'm not going anywhere should I be stupid enough to chose to.' Hotch smiled before motioning everyone out.

Penelope yawned as she reached for the family photo, she sat back and felt Derek put his arm around her and pull her close.

'You look like her P.' She smiled but then yawned again. Derek grabbed the quilt and pulled it around her more. 'Pen put a pillow on my lap and lay down.'

'Handsome...'

'Just do it goddess.' He waited for her to have her head down. He then pulled the quilt around her; he reached under it and took her hand. 'Now close your eyes, I'm going nowhere.' Within minutes he knew she was asleep, her breathing rhythmic and comforting. He looked up to see Rossi staring with pure shock written straight across his face.

'How the hell?'

'I was plucking in the dark; this is the only way I knew.'

'Well it worked; you will be Hotch's good books.'

'Hmm I don't care about Hotch's good book; I just wanted her to sleep.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

She woke with a fright and her hand instinctively went to her back. She sat up and looked at Derek. 'Sorry handsome.' She said as she released her hand.

'P are you okay?' He took into account her flushed look, the area her hand went to, wide scared eyes, and the slight shaking of her entire body.

'Yeah, nightmare.' She sat properly on the couch and put her head in her hands as she tried to control her state of mind and breathing. She felt a hand run over her back, and her body relax at the touch. 'How long have I been asleep?' She asked looking at him her head still in her hands.

'About 2 hours, give or take. You had a nightmare about it didn't you?'

'Yeah.' She said as she sat back on the couch and exhaled heavily. She turned to look at his worried face. 'Handsome I'm fine. I just don't think it's wise for us to share a bed if I'm going to be jumping out of the land of nod.'

'Don't want to hear it baby girl. You're stuck with me. Now tell me what the dream was about.'

'It finished just as he put the knife in my back and I felt the pain for real.'

'It was a dream, his not going to hurt you again.'

'Thanks handsome. Right I need a shower... I'll see you in a bit.' She stood in the shower, enjoying the coldness as it washed over her body. Every care in her world was temporarily on hold, the water making a barrier. As she stepped out of the shower they all came back. She looked in the mirror, putting her back to it she look at the long scar down her back. The permanent reminder of that night, she prayed she didn't have any more to come.

She stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, her hair partially dried. As soon as she reached the living room, a cup of coffee was passed her way. She smiled at Rossi.

'Thanks.' She said as she wrapped her hands around it. 'I thought of something.'

'Yeah what's that?' Rossi said as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

She placed herself back next to Morgan. 'I want to play bait. I know you're going to ignore me but we can do this.'

'Baby girl there is no way.'

'Handsome hear me out ... please.'

'Go on Garcia.'

'He wants me, so why don't we let him think his got me?'

'P...'

'No Derek just listen. We can have people ready to get him, but if he thinks I'm with him, we can get him.'

'Hotch isn't going to like it.'

'But if we sit and wait something could happen to you like it has done Kevin.'

'But what about you?'

'Me I realised I'm made of strong stuff today. I mean I lose my parents and brother, have arses for brothers, seen too many things underground, I'm on a list, I got shot, I think I can cope with this especially if it means I get to close a chapter of my life.' She smiled.

'You definitely have come back full force.'

'Well you know me. Now can we please get to the B.A.U.? I have some digging to do.'

'Okay, Morgan get her stuff together, I'm going to do a sweep of the outside.' Rossi said standing up. 'But Garcia we are all on temporary leave until this is cleared up so you have no need.'

'Safety in numbers.'

'Okay I get it.' Rossi said standing and smiling. He knew when not to argue with Penelope Garcia and right at that moment that was it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How did I know you'd be here?'

'How could you not know?' Penelope smiled.

'Okay, well you set up home in the conference room, Morgan you are going to be her bodyguard.'

'Hmm that I could get used to.'

'That's good then baby girl.' Morgan said as he followed Penelope into the conference room. He sat down as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

'Has anyone called my friend Kate?'

'Yes.' Hotch's voice said. 'She's safe so don't worry. ' He saw her relax some more. 'Okay so what's the plan?'

'I need the case file.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah positive. I'm going to dig.' She sighed. 'Do I let my brothers know?'

'I think that would be wise.'

She nodded her response and lifted the screen of her laptop and turned it on. She hit some keys and waited to login. She then opened her emails. 'Well that's made life easier.' She looked at Hotch and then Derek. 'Joel and Lee know. They're going to let Drew and Ben know about it all.' She smiled but her face dropped. 'We might have another problem.'

'What is it?' Hotch said walking forward. Morgan jumping from his chair and approaching Penelope from the other side.

'His got my email.'

'How do you know?'

'Email and picture.' She clicked on the email and enlarged the photo. There was Tim Cannon standing there with a paper outside what was Penelope's childhood home.

'His in California?'

'Yeah according to the newspaper the picture was taken yesterday. We have to go there.'

'Whoa baby girl hang on.'

'Derek, we have to.'

'Are you worried about the family who lives there now?'

'No family lives there. It's still owned to me and my brothers. We never sold it.'

'Penelope, Rossi told me about the plan you have. I don't condone it or agree with it.' He saw her about to argue. 'But I can see where you are coming from and although I am not entirely comfortable you doing it I will when I can guarantee your safety.'

'Thank you sir.' She said inwardly worrying. Although her brothers hated her, their words on many occasions, she still wouldn't wish them harm.

'Go get your ready bags we will set off, as a team.'

'Thanks...'

'Before you say it Garcia, its Hotch not sir.'

'Okay Hotch.'

'See you twenty minutes.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours late they arrived in California, it was still light so they went to the house. Derek had sensed the nervousness that Penelope was trying desperately to hide so took her hand in his for reassurance. He then leant over to her.

'I'm not letting go ever.' She smiled. 'I'm all yours okay.'

'Thank you.'

'Any day baby girl.'

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Penelope taking in the surrounding areas of where she grew up. When they pulled into the drive of the house she took a deep breath before reclaiming Derek's hand and getting out of the car. She reached in her pocket and took out her house keys. She found the key for the house and gave it to Hotch who had insisted on being first in, for safety precautions. They waited for the second SUV to pull up before heading to the front door. For Penelope this was the first time in nearly 13 years she had been in this house and she had no idea how her brothers had kept it.

'Ready?'

'Not really but I won't be will I?' She gave another Penelope smile and felt Derek's hand squeeze her hand slightly.

They stepped into the hallway and looked around. It was immaculately clean and tidy. Penelope looked round in disbelief everything had been kept almost the same. She let go of Derek's hand and wander into the living room, the flooring was different and the couches too but everything was set out identically. She walked over to the side board and picked a photo up. She placed it down and turned to see the team standing on the threshold between the hall way and living room.

'It's completely the same.' She walked towards them. 'They haven't changed a thing. Should that be worrying?'

'No if they wanted it kept like this then that's their choice.'

'Pen, why have you never sold it?'

'We just couldn't. I mean we had good memories here.' She looked into the living room again, replaying the night in head, her step dad had been on the floor all along right in front of her and she hadn't known it. 'Yeah it ended bad but it holds them here, I suppose. I haven't been in here nearly since this all happened.'

'Garcia do you want to carry on or do you want to come back tomorrow?'

'I might lose courage by tomorrow.' She said honestly. She ignored the rest of the downstairs and headed up the stairs, they all saw her glance down when she reached the top but she didn't stop. Everyone followed her up the stairs. They watched as she ignored several closed doors but then opened one with a sign on it. Derek somehow got pushed forward first and he rushed after her. She had been quiet for the last several minutes, and they found her standing in the middle of a room decorated in a definite style that said Penelope Garcia.

Derek approached her and put an arm around her. 'You doing okay baby girl?'

'Perfectly.' She looked around. 'I can't believe they wouldn't pack this all up.' She heard the team outside. 'Guys come in, it's a big room.'

She was right it was huge, everyone smiled. Penelope Garcia had hardly changed at all. The room was a reminder of her apartment back in Quantico, colours, random items, photos, memories.

'I was only allowed to take a few things a couple of days after it all happened and after that day I have never been back. Thank you for coming with me.'

'I think I can speak for us all baby girl. But we are grateful you wanted us here.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'So this is the teenage Penelope Garcia hey?' Hotch said as he picked up a picture of Garcia and another girl.

She laughed embarrassed. 'You betcha.'

'You really haven't changed much.'

'You think?'

'No you really haven't.' He put the picture back down and turned to them all. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Go for it boss man.'

'Do all your brothers hate you equally the same?'

'No... Joel and Lee email all the time, I hear news about Drew and Ben through them.'

'Or you look it up.'

'Well how else.' She smiled. All the team smiled back knowing how hard everything must be for Penelope at the moment, but they were in it together and they would end it together.

'Okay so shall we go get something to eat?'

'Yeah.' Was the resounding answer.

'Pen?'

'Yeah but there something I want to do first.'

As if he knew instinctively. 'Baby girl you want me to come with you?'

'Would you?' She looked at him completely shocked, not only had he said her resounding mantra but he had also offered to help her.

'Of course.' He put his hand out for her to take and the team left the room and stood outside on the landing as Penelope walked to the door at the opposite end of the landing. She opened the door and walked in. It was restored of course, a new bed, similar but new. New bedding and carpet. Derek stepped in behind Penelope, his hand now on her shoulder. He looked around the room, everywhere full of photos of the family, as babies, as toddlers, as children, as teenagers, as pairs, as groups and as a family.

'You okay P?' He had to ask she had been silent since they got in.

'Yeah it's just everything it's so similar to how I remember it. The photos in the same places, the lay outs. It's just a little strange.'

'I bet it is.'

She turned to him. 'Right let's go. I can't stand in here any longer.' Derek led her out of the room and closed the door behind him. They regrouped and then headed downstairs. All happy to see that Penelope Garcia was not being brought down by memories. They stepped out into the sun and all their attention was drawn to a piece of paper on the windshield of the first SUV. Hotch took precedence and walked hastily to grab it.

'Penelope it's got your name on it.'

'You open it.'

Hotch unfolded it and showed it to the team. It was a long letter it was simple and too the point.

_**Closer and closer.**_

'So he now knows I'm here.'

'He used the email to lure you here.'

'Let's get off away from here.' As they headed towards the SUV's a car pulled up on the kerb and two men jumped out.

'Can I help you?'

'Joel?'

'Penny is that you?'

'Yeah.'

'What are you doing here?'

'He sent me an email.' She looked at the man coming up behind Joel. 'Ben?'

'Yeah, hi.' He said bitterly. It was then the team realised just what type of treatment Penelope had endured from her brothers. 'So who's this lot?'

'This is my team. Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Reid, Rossi and Morgan.' As she said his name Morgan slipped his arm around her.

'You do know what will happen if you love her.' Ben stated.

'Yeah I know.'

'And you don't care if he gets you?'

'Why would I? I love your sister, she's my priority.'

'Hmm okay. And the rest of you are okay with sticking around?'

'Yes, we're going to protect your sister.'

'Well that's pretty stupid, has she told you what happened here because of her?'

'Whoa, what is with the blame game?' Morgan stepped in; both he and Hotch stepped forward. 'You think Penelope wanted this to happen?'

'You think she hasn't lost what you lost?' They watched her brothers face soften. 'If anything Penelope lost more that day than you did, and that part was down to you.'

'But you see, she might not have you but she now has us.' Morgan basically smiled. 'And we want to protect her, however much she argues we aren't leaving her and we won't abandon her.' He made that one go directly to Ben.

'It's okay you two, you can step down.' Penelope said. 'There's no point.'

'Well I think there is. Penny they're right, it's been too long too bitter.' Joel said like he had wanted to say that for years.

'Yeah 14 years too long.' Ben agreed.

'Oh so now you want me in your life?' They could tell she was getting angry. 'I'm not something that can be passed around, wanted and needed when it suits and dropped when you don't want to cope. I needed you so much back then and what did you do, you turned your backs on me. You all made me feel like their deaths were my fault.'

'Penny we're sorry.'

She turned to Hotch. 'Can we just go please?'

'Of course Garcia.'

'Penny let's talk about it.'

'How about when I'm ready this time?' Both her brothers looked ashamed and nodded. They both stood and watched as the tall dark man took her hand as they got in the SUV's and drove off.

'P are you okay?'

'I'm fine Derek.' As soon as she snapped she felt sorry. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you.'

'I understand baby girl don't worry.' He squeezed her hand and shot her a smile.

'They make me so angry.' She looked down.

'Penelope do you think you'll meet up with them?'

'Yeah but can I ask one favour?'

'What's that?'

'Can I have you guys with me? It's just I want to prove to them that I have a family. They're only blood relation. You guys have stuck by me through so much. You probably know more about me than they do. Hell you were there for me when I got shot. I don't even think they know.'

'I think we can arrange that.' Hotch smiled.

'Did you see their faces though when you handsome put your arm around me?'

'I did, that was priceless.'

'Erm... I don't even think they know I'm on a list either.'

'So all in all you just want to fill them in on everything and sit back and enjoy the view?'

'Exactly boss man and who else to share that with than you lot?' She laughed with the other men. They joked the rest of the journey to the hotel. The rooms all sorted in the same corridors. Hotch and Rossi in one. Reid, Emily and JJ in another and finally Morgan and Garcia were going to share. Hotch, Morgan and Garcia had argued and at last Hotch and Morgan had managed to brow beat her and she smiled and joked about spending a couple of nights in the same room as her chocolate Adonis.

'Come on then baby girl. You need to get some sleep,' He took her hand and lead her from the couch in which they were cuddled on into the bedroom. He watched her disappear into the bathroom with her night clothes. In that time he stripped down to his boxers and put on a pair of men's pyjama bottoms. He sat on the bed, actually excited to having Penelope Garcia close to him for longer than usual.

She stood in the bathroom trying to compose herself. Was she really about to share a bed with the strong handsome being that was Derek Morgan? Yes she was and she couldn't be more giddy and nervous at the same time. She had so many questions whizzing around her head as she slowly got changed. Did she snuggle into him like she they did on the couch? Did she not go anywhere near him? Did she let him draw her close? She decided to let it play out. There was no point over assessing because over assessing lead to planning and planning wasn't good in this type of situation. She decided to let the moment come to her, let it do it's job.

She stepped out and took in the view.

'Handsome you okay?' She said as she watched him bent over with his head in his hands.

His head shot up. 'Yeah baby girl.' He covered up his breath that had just momentarily hitched at the sight in front of him. There she was standing in front of him her head up simple, purple pyjama bottoms with yellow flowers and a plain purple camisole top. He wanted to see that sight more, she looked absolutely flawless.

'What's playing on your mind?' She asked all knowing.

'You don't want to know.' She gave him the look and he knew he wouldn't win this battle. 'You.'

'Me?'

'Yeah you baby girl. You're on my mind.'

'But why?'

'Because I worked it out today.' He looked at her. 'I'm in love with you and the thought of something happening to you scares the living day lights out me.' He watched her face. 'I am going to give it my all for nothing to happen to you.'

'Handsome, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?'

'Too long?'

'Correct.' She moved round to sit by him.

'Well baby girl its said now so come to bed please?'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to his arms around her, her body pulled in close. It felt good. Too good to be true, but it was true. It then dawned on her that it was morning and she had slept the whole night without one nightmare, not even a miniscule one. There were none at all.

'You alright there princess?'

She smiled. 'I thought you were still asleep and yes I'm perfectly fine. How about you?'

'Never better, now turn round I have something for you.' She turned to face him and found her lips touching his; she reacted instantly by carrying the kiss on, full throttle passion. 'Hmm that was amazing.' He said when they pulled away. He got up when there was a knock at the door; Penelope sat up on the edge of the bed.

'It's Hotch and Rossi.' Came the voice from the other side of the door.

'Okay, let me unlock the door.' Derek proceeded and opened the door. 'Ah you bring coffee.'

'We do.' Hotch walked in and saw Penelope sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled when she looked at him. 'Someone slept well.'

'I did indeed thank you.'

'Good to hear. We got you a tea.'

'Thanks.' She stood and walked over to take the drink. 'So plans for today?'

'Well I think you need that meeting with your brothers.'

'Really?'

'Yes, you need to get it over with and then we can tackle Cannon once and for all.'

'Okay... I'm in.'

'You tell us where and we'll be there.' She smiled. 'We want to be.'

'Well I have no idea how crazy it's going to be but I have a feeling it's going to be those 4 on one side and me on the other with you 6.'

'Nothing like ganging up.'

'Exactly.'

'Well contact them. We are going to go get ready and we can go have breakfast.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been eating for over an hour now, well eating was done. They were now sitting around discussing meeting Penelope's brothers.

'So the two we met yesterday?'

'Joel and Ben.'

'How were they before?'

'Joel was always the one that would do anything to please me. Ben would always take me out with him. Then he just ignored me.'

'And the other 2?'

'Well Matt who died and Lee are step brothers, they didn't care much for a little sister, although Matt warmed to the idea as I grew up and became more protecting and accepting. Drew was another one to constantly smother me, make sure no one was causing me problems.'

'And it all just changed?'

'Yeah literally. We grew apart when we moved into different houses. I mean Drew and Lee were looking anyway, so took the time to get a place together and Joel was working on somewhere with his girlfriend who is now his wife and mother of his kids. I guess it made it as liveable as possible and he] moved in there.'

'And you and Ben?'

'Ben went to live with his girlfriend and I was taken in by Kate's family.' She scratched her head. 'I have no idea how this is going to plan out.'

'Well you never know it might turn out good.'

'I'm not looking for a family reunion. Just some peace of mind.'

'Wouldn't you want a family back?'

'I have a family.' She smiled. 'Who needs arses to ruin that?'

'Well you obviously don't.'

'Exactly.' Her phone went off and she picked it up and smiled nervously. 'Well they said to meet them at 12.'

'Okay is that all of them?'

'I'm guessing so.'

'Did they say where?'

'At the house.'

'Well it's only an hour away, want to go there now?'

'Yeah baby girl, you might be able to find some things you want.'

'Good idea.' She smiled and everyone smiled with her, Penelope Garcia was now in the frame of mind of not being a push over. Little did her brothers know that their little sister was feisty and sometimes blunt. Also, they didn't realise just how her wit was now days and not only that. They now had the team to contend with.

They drove to the house and Penelope opened the door this time. Joel was already there, which didn't shock her; he was like that 14 years ago. He would rather be early than late.

'Penny. I'm glad you allowed us to have this meeting.'

'Hmm yeah and the others?'

'I'm not too sure.' He walked into the kitchen.

'Joel why haven't you changed anything here?'

'We wanted it a group decision.'

'Yet you never contacted me to ask me.'

'It's difficult.'

'Oh yeah... difficult to add that onto the hmm what 3 emails I receive yearly?'

'Don't Penny.'

'Don't what? Get into the truth?'

'Just wait for the others to get here.'

'Fine.' She held back. She walked out of the room and up the stairs. JJ and Morgan followed her and found her in her old bedroom.

'You okay baby girl?'

'Yup, if I hold it back now, it's bigger when all 4 of them are together.' She walked over to the closet, opened the door. Moved some clothes and took a wobbly wood panel out. Derek couldn't help but laugh. 'What's up handsome?' She asked from within the closet after hearing his laugh.

'Nothing. I should've guessed you didn't change much.' She came out with a box in her hand. 'What's that?'

'Secrets.' She smiled. She pulled the key from her pocket. 'I never leave anywhere without it.' She unlocked the box and they realised why. She pulled out a locket. 'It was my grandmothers. My brother's think my mom lost it but she gave it to me.'

'It's beautiful Pen.' JJ said we awe.

'Well it's coming with me.'

'Anything else you want to bring?'

'Not really.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah that's the only thing that has sentimental value.' She paused and looked at them both. 'You don't think it's wrong of me to have ago like I did is it?'

'Not at all.'

'Baby girl it's pretty warranted from our stand point. If it helps get it out then do it. Plus me and Hotch are eager to jump in.'

'And me.'

'And the rest of the team.' Said Hotch from the door. 'Come on down, we might as well get settled for the show.'

'Oh so I'm used for entertainment now am I?' She laughed as she went down the stairs. The other 3 laughed with her.

'Your laugh hasn't changed at all Penny.' Came a new male voice at the bottom of the stairs.

'Has it not Drew?'

'Not one bit.'

She felt Hotch and Morgan step closer to her, like protectors. 'Is that a compliment or an insult of past times?'

'Who knows?'

She shrugged; she really didn't care what he thought of her. She walked past him and into the dining room with its long table. It was like an interrogation room, 4 chairs on one side nearest the door way whilst a mass of 7 chairs on the other side by the furthest wall.

'Hmm cosy.' She said and turned from the table to see two groups. It wasn't difficult for her to chose which one to stand in. 'Is it obvious which two of you are going to be my gargoyles?'

'You know it baby girl.' Derek said with a smile.

'Good.' She turned to face her two brothers. 'So when are the other 2 getting here?'

'Ben rang and said about 10 minutes, his bringing Lee with him.'

'Hmm okay, may as well get comfortable.' She flashed a quick smile and sat down, the team followed suit and sat. As soon as they were all down, the two Garcia brothers were amazed at how conversation flowed. Garcia sat in the middle, with Hotch to her immediate right followed by Emily and Rossi and Morgan to her direct left, his hand already on hers followed by Reid and JJ.

Hotch looked at Penelope, as did Derek, and thought she was definitely high powered Penelope Garcia today. Her hair in curls, and perfect, her lips red and confidant for their task, her makeup flawless. Her clothes screaming Penelope Garcia so beware. Her nails painted to perfection. Her brother's looks of shock were obvious that they had not seen their sister in 14 years.

'Penelope how much do they know about your life?' Hotch asked leaning. Derek leant in too, curious of her response.

'Absolutely nothing.'

'You going to tell them about you two?' He point at Derek and Penelope.

'Do you want me to handsome?'

'Go for it goddess.'

She smiled. 'Another little thing.'

'You're looking forward to your bombshells aren't you?'

'Oh definitely.'

They all laughed. Their attention turned to the doorway when they heard the front door open. They looked at Penelope who looked nervous all of a sudden. Derek leant in.

'You'll be fine... be mean, be nice, be whatever. Just don't be anything other than Penelope Garcia.' He watched her smile.

'Thanks.'

'Any day baby girl.'

'Ahh so the infamous Penelope Garcia finally graces the lives of us once again.'

'Nice to see you too.'

'Yeah I bet.'

Drew and Joel took seats while Lee and Ben grabbed drinks before taking a seat. Penelope sat back in her chair. Derek's arm around the back of her chair, his body turned towards her. Hotch's also turned towards her, they noticed that her brother's got the picture clearly of what they were to her.

Ben broke the silence. 'So have you come back to risk us all again.'

She squeezed Derek's hand to tell him to hold off. 'To risk you again? Oh yeah because of course I invited him in. Told him I'd be at a party that I'd be home at a certain time. Oh and to make sure that my family were dead. If that's what you're getting at then yeah.'

'Well why else are you here?'

'Because his back and his back here.'

'So you thought you'd pop over and see if we are okay. You never bothered before.'

'Oh so my last sights of you was you turning you backs me doesn't make it difficult. How about you finding me?'

'You gave us no indication of where you were?'

'Did you even bother?'

Joel hung his head. 'No.'

'Well it's a two way thing.'

'Your emails were always pretty vague.'

'Yeah Penny.'

'That's no excuse not to look.' She didn't change in emotion. 'Ever think that our parting words contributed to why I never told you anything about my life for the last 14 years?'

'Maybe.'

'They were truthful.'

'Yeah to you. Drew you weren't the only one who got hurt that night.'

'And she's right it wasn't her fault he was there.' Joel admitted. 'None of it was but we put the blame on her.'

'Oh the prodigal brother finally breaks.'

'Oh don't pick new fights Lee.' Penelope jumped to Joel's defence.

'Or what? Like you can do anything.'

'She might not but I sure can.'

'Oh and who are you?'

'Derek Morgan. That's all you need to know for now.' Derek literally spat at him and he saw her brother back down immediately.

'Look okay do not start on any one Lee. I thought hey let's give them a chance but you've just proved your still nothing more than the arsehole you turned into over 14 years ago.'

'I'm the arsehole?'

'Yeah you are. We weren't the one's that lied to mom and dad about our whereabouts. We weren't the ones that lied about where things disappeared to and we weren't the ones that betrayed them the most.'

'That was the old me.'

'Well leopards never change their spots.'

'Okay fine I'm sorry for that night Penny. I'm sorry that we had no one to blame so we passed the blame on to you. If only you had carried on dance like mom had wanted he wouldn't have seen you.'

'Mom supported me in my choice, in my life. I wasn't to know some man there was going to see me and think oh let's eliminate her family to get her attention.'

'But he did and you ran.'

'And I what? I ran into his arms?' She paused wanting for his reply. 'No I didn't, I ran because I was scared of him getting me, because when reality finally set in the day of their funerals I realised I was alone. That no one was going to be there if he got out and came back. If anything me leaving you saved you from the chances like him getting out.'

'So you ran to protect us?'

'No I ran to get a better life... There I said it.'

'Well did you get it?'

She looked at Derek and smiled. 'Eventually.'

'So Penny do we get to know what you've done with your life in the last 14 years?'

'JJ honey can you pass me my bag please?' JJ nodded and got her bag; Penelope rummaged and got her badge out. She then slid it across the table.

Drew picked it up and read it. 'So little Penny Garcia is part of the FBI now.'

'So what is it you do?'

'She hacks.'

'Hacks?'

The team stepped in now. 'She hacks computers.'

'So Cal-Tech helped.'

'Not really.'

'How do you mean?'

'Didn't Kate tell you I dropped out?'

'No.'

'Yeah I dropped out and found myself on a list.'

'A list?'

'A watch list.'

'Of potential dangers to the government.'

Joel laughed. 'I always knew you were too nifty with a computer.'

'So Penny, we now know you work for the FBI which is impressive but who are these people.'

'Oh the team, and my family.' She said it some calm and casually. She saw their faces grow guilt and hurt on them. 'There's Rossi on the end, Emily and Hotch here. And this is end we have JJ, Reid and last and more importantly Derek.'

'So are you and my sister together?' Ben just said.

'We are.'

'And how long have you all known her?'

'Well most of us 7 years. Emily is about 3 years. Rossi just over 2 years.'

'And you all work for the FBI?'

'Well B.A.U. but we all work together.'

'And Penelope's beneficial?'

'Do you get enjoyment out of putting her down?'

'Yeah because since we have been here most of the things we have heard are insults or words to belittle her. You really don't know what you lost.'

'Nothing special.'

'And again, does it please you?'

'No.'

'Look okay, its just natural to them.' She looked at each of them. 'Like second nature.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'If only you'd stayed around Penny.'

She laughed. 'You got to be kidding me right.' She saw them look at her confused. 'The way I was treated and you expected me to stick around. It's taken 14 years to get to this point and if he was still locked up I wouldn't be here at all.'

'Something else would have brought you here.'

'Yeah like?'

'We don't know...'

'It wouldn't have happened full stop.'

'Penny what happened to you?'

'You were never like this.'

'What you not liking the fact your little sister can stick up for herself now? That she doesn't need to hide behind her big brothers for protection?'

'Well yeah.'

'I'm not the push over?'

'You're not.'

'You're sticking firmly.'

'Things change, I've learnt a lot over the years. I had to grow up and get realistic.'

'Yeah but you're too different.'

'Too different?'

'I don't like it.' Drew admitted.

'You don't like the fact that I don't need people to fight my battles. Especially ones like this.' She looked at Hotch and then at Derek. 'Although I know I have these 6 at hands.'

'Well they've proven they will back you up.'

Ben who had been extremely quiet shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Everything okay Ben? You might as well have some input, your little dig.'

'I don't like how you've turned out. Nor do I like the fact of you just being here.'

'Why not?'

'Well you've hardly be a part of our family for the last 14 years have you? You missed too much to want to rejoin it all.'

'Did I say I wanted to rejoin it? To be honest, I don't care what any of you think of me, of how I am, of my life. I don't even care if you don't want me in this family anymore. To be completely honest I wish I never was a Garcia.'

'You can't say that.'

'Well I did and you want to know why I said it?' They nodded. 'Because you brought it shame. I remember being in that room before we tried to get out, and being told that mom and dad had forced you all to hide and wait for me to get home. You also told me that mom wanted for you to look out for me if anything happened. Well something did happen and we all lost them and you didn't hold true to your word.'

'Penny it was hard.'

'Oh save it okay. I realise it was hard for you 4, you lost your parents and a brother, well so did I. You all banded together when the truth came out. Well I want you to put yourself in my shoes, think for once how I felt when I sat alone at night wondering why my brothers weren't returning my calls, why they refused to talk to me, let alone see me. Think how it felt to be me to find out that the culprit of everything was someone that had an obsession with me. How safe do you think I felt in life after all that?' She saw their faces grow with even more guilt. 'See, I knew it. You never once decided to step out of the blame game.'

'It was the easiest route.'

'Well most of the time the easiest route is the wrong route. The right routes are the ones you need to work at.'

'Easier said than done.'

'Did you even try?' They shook their heads. 'So how can you make a comparison?'

'It's just obvious.' Drew sat back smugly, now doing what he used to. 'So Penny it seems you're the one playing the blame game now.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, telling us how WE neglected you in your time of need. How WE never looked for you.'

'Hmm well at least mines the god's honest truth. There's no other side to me blaming you for those things.' She replied calmly. It was this calmness that scared the others immensely. 'I'm not here to play the victim, I could have quite happily have come here, got the bastard and then left. I wouldn't have looked back asking myself where my brothers were. This is a bonus.'

'A bonus?'

'To get everything in the open. To clear the air.'

'Is this truthfully what you think we are doing?'

'Well it is more than what we had done.'

'Okay me, Joel and Lee emailed, so we got past the 'it's all Penny's fault' stage. But you never bothered. I sent you letters with my email on it but never once did I get a response. Nor from you Ben. So don't you sit there and tell me I never bothered. I want nothing more than to get rid of the feeling that hangs over my head and at the moment its going.'

'So you want a clear conscience?'

'For God's sakes. I can't do this anymore. We've just managed to waste nearly 2 hours arguing and nothing seems to make it through your dense head. So I give up, okay, I tried but it's never enough.' She stood up ready to leave.

'Penny Garcia you dare leave this house!'

'You'll what Ben? Hit me? For old time sakes?' Her other 3 brothers jaws dropped. 'See I kept your secret, but not anymore. Now you can see how it feels to be the bad guy.' With that said she picked her bag up and walked out. The men of the team sieving with anger. They held back and followed her out, as the 3 brothers ganged up on Ben. When they got out they saw Penelope's bag on the floor, while she stood with her elbows resting on the bonnet of the SUV, her body shaking with obvious tears.

'Baby girl.' Derek said running a hand up her back. 'Come here.' He took her in his arms and pulled her tightly as she sobbed. 'It's okay P. You did good, real good.'

'They just can't see it.'

'I know, well you don't need to worry. You have us.' The team stepped in, each giving her comfort. She pulled away from Derek's embrace.

'Pen you've always got us.'

'Always.'

She smiled but she lost it when Ben came storming out of the house. 'You bitch! I told you not to leave the house!'

'Well I did.' Hotch and Derek became predatory and protective. She moved to be in the middle of them, she wasn't scared of him. 'Ben I'm not scared of you anymore. You lost that power that night.'

'You should never disobey me.'

'What! You're not my dad.'

'No I'm your brother and you should do as I say.'

The other 3 were now outside the house with them. 'Ben don't you get it? You lost. All those years you told me you would have control of me, were lies. None of it true.'

'How dare you speak to me like that!'

'Like what?'

'Like you can stand up for yourself.'

'Well I can.' He flexed his fists into balls and released them. Penelope took notice of this and laughed. 'Like I said about leopards and their spots. You're still a bully, do you smack around your wife?'

'How dare you. You stupid whore.'

'Trying to exert some force around the house? Show who wears the trousers?'

He swung around to hit her but Derek caught his clenched fist and then punched him square in the jaw. He fell back stunned.

'You dare talk to her like that again and I'll do fair worse. You got it?' Ben nodded. 'Good.'

'See still doesn't take a lot to blow your fuse. Mom told you to get anger management, now I think she was right.' With that she got into the SUV, the team followed and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Well done on you Penelope Garcia.'

'Really?'

'Yes, you just stood your ground and defended yourself beautifully.'

She smiled triumphantly surprised. 'Thanks...Derek is your hand okay?'

'My hands fine mamma. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, nothing I can't bounce back from.' She smiled. 'Really I'm fine. I know I'm going to have to meet up with them again but at the moment I don't care about them. My priorities are all in this SUV and the one following us.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night**

'P how many times has Ben hit you?'

'It was occasional, never on my face. Mainly on my stomach, so it was easily hide-able.' She shifted so she was no longer cuddled into his side; instead she was now sitting looking at him. 'I would have told you but there was nothing to tell, there was no reason to say about it. I'm not the victim anymore Derek, for more than one reason. And you handsome are one of those reasons.'

'Me?'

'Yeah you. You've proven a lot to me over the past 7 years, no matter what happened, about what came to light, you stuck by me. You've confided in me about your worse moments and you proved that your past doesn't have to make you a bad person. Derek, everything that happened to you all those years ago didn't make and shape you into a bad man. They made you a man that stands tall, that protects those he loves dearly and those who he knows need protection. You're a good guy.'

'You really think?'

'I do, handsome, I'm sorry I lied to you about my parents death.'

'Baby girl, I understand and truthfully I probably would've done the same thing. After everything I heard today I realised that they aren't your family.'

'No like I said you are.'

'And one day I want to take the Garcia name from you.' He looked at her face as she stared. 'You heard goddess. I love you, well actually in love with you. But I want to do things properly by you and I will.'

'I love you too.' He took her into arms and hugged her. He then took her to the bed. Both falling asleep with a smile on their faces. Finally finding the one thing they had been searching for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

'So the plan of today is?'

'Whatever you want it to be.'

'I think I have one place I'd like to go to. One place I need to go.'

'We'll come if you want.'

'No you don't all need to. I don't mind you coming along but I need to do it alone. I know I need one of you with me at all times.'

'It's understandable Garcia. Morgan can keep watch from afar.'

She nodded. Hotch looked over her shoulder when the woman from the desk approached their table. 'Sorry interrupt but this just arrived for Ms Garcia, I saw you come in so I thought I would give them to you as it has urgent written on it.' She handed the letter to Garcia and they thanked her.

She opened it and pulled more photos out and a letter. She put the photos on the desk and opened the letter up.

**Penelope why the tears? You should've let me kill those ungrateful brothers that night. Especially when they can't see what you are, how special you are.**

'He was watching us all along.' She put the letter down and shifted through the photos. There was one's of them on first arrival, entering the house, leaving the house. One of Derek holding her hand, another of him hugging her and the one's that showed he was watching yesterday. Her leaving the house, all calm and then reaching the SUV, dropping her bag on the floor and sobbing with her head in her hands. 'I want him now.'

'Okay well we will think of safe options later today. How about we take you to the cemetery now?'

'Okay, let's go.'

-----------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later and they were parking up, Penelope and Derek got out. She took the flowers and entered the gate. 14 years too long since she had been her. Derek had given her 10 minutes of privacy before he would go and find her. She had warned it was quite far in but she felt safe here.

She approached the 3 graves and breathed in deeply, she looked around and saw only 2 other people. She ignored them and stood and looked at the tombstones. 'Hey guys, it's been a while.' She placed the flowers down and then traced her mom's name with her fingers. She was in a world of thought. If her brothers were disappointed with how she had turned out how would her parents feel? Would they be proud that she had amounted to more than even she had expected? Disappointed with her work? Disappointed with the love of her life? She stood and brushed herself down, she didn't care, this was her life and she liked it. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She froze to the spot.

'Penelope Garcia, close now.'

'What... What do you want?'

'You.'

'You can't have me; you didn't succeed 14 years ago. Can't you see I don't love you, I don't even like you?'

'I realised when you were hugging that man yesterday you never loved me.' He stepped closer. 'But if I can't have you no one can.' Cannon withdrew a knife plunged it into her stomach, she moved and it caught her in the side, around the same area she was shot. She felt him draw the knife down slightly and then take it out completely. She stood, and then stumbled backwards. She heard Derek cry out to her as she collapsed. Cannon approached her, looking over her body but she then heard a gunshot. It wasn't from Derek though, it was too distant. She tried to get up but found the wound to her side was causing too much pain to allow her to do anything but lay on the ground. Cannon fell back, it was over, he was dead instantly.

'Baby girl.' Derek said as he dropped to her side, hands gripping the stab wound, her body flinched on first contact. 'Pen you got to keep your eyes open for me.'

'Let me get up, it's just a scratch.'

'Penelope it's not just a scratch.' Hotch said as he and Emily dropped down to her. 'You need to stay lying down until the ambulance gets here.'

'I can't believe he got me.'

'I'm so sorry.'

She raised a hand and put it on her boss' shoulder. 'Thank you for getting him.' She smiled. 'I knew there was the danger of going anywhere on my own until we got him but I didn't take into account a place like this.' She saw her boss about to argue. 'Do not beat yourself up about this. None of you. Please.'

'Okay but you can't go anywhere.'

'I'm not.'

'Promise?' Emily literally pleaded.

'I promise.'

Hotch looked to Derek and Rossi, who were practically panicking at the amount of blood pumping from her side. 'How bad?'

'It looks like he dragged the knife down; we can't seem to stem the bled at all.'

Reid and JJ approached the group. 'Ambulance is going to take another 15 minutes to get out here.'

'Okay, well we will take her ourselves then.'

Derek let Rossi gripped Penelope's side as he gathered her in his arms. 'Hey baby girl, you better not be contemplating closing those eyes on me.'

'Never.' She replied weakly. 'It might get difficult.'

'Just keep staring at me. Hey JJ come here and talk to her will you, while we concentrate on getting her out of here.' They walked as a group, leaving Emily and Reid behind while they waited for the police to arrive and the coroners to take Cannon's body.

Hotch had ran to the SUV's, had the doors open ready and the engine on. When they were all in, they drove as fast as they could to the hospital. All the time worrying, there was too much blood to not worry.

---------------

'It's been two hours, how can they not have an update.' Derek had not stopped pacing since they had arrived. The nurses had given Rossi and Derek some scrubs to change into as their tops were covered in blood. But since then Emily and Reid had brought clean clothes.

They turned as a doctor approached them. 'Penelope Garcia?'

'That's us.'

'Well we successfully repaired the damage, the knife caused some minor damage to her kidneys but we repaired it. She lost a lot of blood but we have restored that.'

'So what are you saying?'

'I'm saying Ms Garcia was very lucky, she could actually walk out of here in a couple of days.' He smiled as everyone relaxed. 'A nurse will come down soon and take you to the ICU. We bent the rules to allow one of you to stay with her overnight.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks.' He smiled and left.

20 minutes later they were being lead up yet another corridor and into an area of large glass sliding doors. 'Here you are, she's extremely weak at the moment and she needs her rest.'

'Thank you.' The nurse left and they all filed in and took seats around the bed. Derek took Penelope's hand in his and she instantly woke up.

'Hey.'

'Hey how you feeling?'

'In pain.' She looked at Hotch and smiled. 'You're a good shot boss man.'

'How did you know it was me?'

'Only you or Derek could act that fast and seeing as Derek was running to me, you were other option.'

'Well he's gone baby girl; you don't have to worry about him anymore.'

'Thanks.' She started to close her eyes from the multiple drugs she was given. 'Some one tell my brothers.'

'Got it, just sleep yeah?' They sat around while she slept. 'I'm going to call them.'

'Do you recon they'll want to come here?'

'Let's see shall we.'

'I'll come with you, we can get something to eat and drink.' Emily said following Hotch out of the room. 'Will you stop worrying, she's alive, we got him.'

'Yeah I know but she shouldn't have had to get hurt to get him.'

'We weren't to know that he was going to be there, we weren't to know he was that good at keeping tabs on us either.'

'Well let's go and tell her infamous brothers, see how they take the news.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Hello.' Came the man's voice on the other line.

'Hello, this is Hotch, Penelope's friend.'

'What do you want?'

'I'm ringing to say we caught Tim Cannon earlier today.'

'Thank God for that... does that mean Penny can clear off now?'

Hotch bit his tongue at wanting to rip her brothers head off. 'Not exactly.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'Penelope got stabbed by Cannon.'

'What! Is she okay?'

Now confused at the change of behaviour, but relaxing that at least they showed some type of empathy. 'She's in the ICU at the moment.'

'I'm coming. We're coming.'

'Are you sure?' Hotch wanted to add... 'You just wanted her to clear off.' But thought better of it.

'Positive. I'll tell the other 3 and we'll be there.'

Hotch put the phone down and smiled. 'Good news I take it?' Emily asked wearily.

'Yes at first he was a jerk but as soon as I said she was hurt the tone of voice changed.'

'Well let's go get something to eat and get back and tell them.'

15 minutes later they walked into the hospital room and found most of them asleep. Derek sat in the chair just looking at her hand in his, the perfect contrast, the perfect fit.

'You okay Morgan?'

'Hmm.. Oh yeah.'

'You sure? You looked a little distant.'

'Yeah sorry world of thoughts.'

'Oh okay well eat something.'

He took his hand from hers and reached for drink being passed; he snatched it and stood when Penelope began to wake up. Hotch and Emily put their bags down and moved closer but not claustrophobic close. She opened her eyes and smiled.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey.' She replied in a raspy voice. Derek grabbed the cup and put the straw to her lips. 'Thanks.' She then used her arms to help her sit up. Again Derek's instincts kicked in and his pushed the button so the bed was up a little more. Emily grabbed some pillows and helped made Penelope more comfortable. 'Thanks.'

'No thanks necessary baby girl.'

'Yeah Pen. So how you feeling now?'

'I honestly don't know. I think I blocked the pain out again.'

'Your good at that aren't you?'

'Well you could say that.' She closed her eyes. 'It's not majorly painful, more of a sore feeling.'

'Garcia, I let your brothers know.'

'Oh and they said?'

'Well they're coming here.'

'They're what?'

'Drew panicked on the phone.'

'Well that's shocking.' She laughed. 'So boss man I never knew you could aim that perfectly from afar.'

'You're not the only one that is full of surprises Penelope Garcia.'

'Obviously not.' She smiled. She looked around at the 3 other sleeping bodies. 'And they're the exhausted ones?'

'Well I'm sure they want to see how you are.'

'Hmm seems cruel to wake them.'

'Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over.' The nurse at the door said. 'Only one of you can stay.'

'Derek you stay put. We will wait for your brothers to arrive so we will be out there right opposite.' Hotch slightly smiled but he still felt guilty for not doing his utmost to protect her. 'We'll see you tomorrow.'

'Okay Charlie Brown, hey one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Smile. I'm fine. Just another war wound.' She laughed when he gave her a sincere smile. 'See wasn't difficult was it?'

'Not at all.'

'Does that mean you'll do it more often?'

'Get some rest Garcia. Boss' orders.' He then got everyone up. Each of them hugged her and then left to take up seats outside.

She turned to Derek. 'You're not going to make me sleep are you?'

'Not if you don't want to. We'll let the drugs do their job.'

'Good plan handsome.'

---------------------

**Outside**

'Penelope Garcia?' Said Joel at the desk. Hotch took his boss man position and stood.

'You four she's down here.' They looked a saw the team all sitting around. They walked towards them slightly nervous. 'She's doing good.' He pointed to the room, and the four brothers's looked on as Derek and Penelope talked, he made her laugh, she made him laugh. He never let go of her hand.

'How did this happen?'

'She went to their graves, she wanted to be alone. We respected that, Derek stood watch at the gate, waited ten minutes before going in but as he was, Cannon walked up behind her and stabbed her. I got out and shot him as he went for her again.'

'So he's dead?'

'Yes.'

'Thank God.'

'I now think this is over.'

'For good.'

'Well it's nice to hear.' Hotch said as he turned back to the team. 'Reid get JJ and Emily back to the hotel, Penelope wouldn't want you worn out.'

'Okay'

'Rossi you can go.'

'No it's okay, I'll stay.'

'Hotch what about you?'

'I'm going to stick around.'

'Okay see you tomorrow.'

Hotch sat down with Rossi and sighed heavily. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah.'

Drew crossed the small gap and sat on the one of the empty chairs opposite Hotch and Rossi. 'So Penny and Derek... they serious?' The other 3 took the surrounding seats.

'Yes, we've been trying to put them together for years.'

'So what happened to bring them closer?'

Hotch looked at Rossi who nodded. 'She got shot.'

'She what?' All four brothers sat gob smacked.

'She got shot about 2 years, and he made the realisation of what she was to him.'

'So what is she exactly to him?'

'This is like 21 questions.'

'We just want to know more about her life.' Drew said, like he was leader of the little congregation. 'Get things right.'

'Even it took her getting hurt again.' Ben added quietly.

'Well 7 years ago, he got her name wrong, called her baby girl to get her attention when she didn't turn round to the name Reid, who just left, gave him. She joked about it and ever since they've been best friends. Never left each other's side. She's always been there when a case has brought him down, always ready to listen. Kind of like his confidante.'

'And him to her?'

'Again best friend, he's her rock, her strength.'

Rossi laughed as memories flashed to him. 'Remember when Emily and JJ threatened to chuck them in a cupboard?'

Hotch laughed. 'Let's just say we have tried everything under the sun to get those two to the point they're at now.'

'Really?' Both men nodded. 'And what about to the team?'

'Well professionally she's out technical analyst. The one that gets us info as soon as. But to us personally she's our friend. Our burst of sunshine when a case get's dark or it ends wrong. Again she's always on hand to lend the help, in any way. She's full of surprises and we love her for being her.'

'She does a lot for you then?'

'Too much.'

'Well it seems she's done a lot with her life.'

'She has.'

Lee sat back and looked at his sister in the bed. 'Remember when she last looked like that?'

Hotch and Rossi sat back, inwardly smiling. They had just got it into Penelope's brother's head what she was. That she wasn't a disappointment, that she wasn't too different. They had made them realise she had made good of a bad situation and came out the other side with a good life. Now they were going to sit and listen.

'I remember it too well.'

Drew put his head in his hands, the notion pulled the sleeve up on his arm slightly and Hotch caught a glimpse of the scar on his arm. Drew pulled the sleeve back down. 'If I have a scar, god knows what hers looks like.'

'I don't mean to pry but how long was the cut on her back?' Rossi asked generally interested.

'Erm...'

'About 10 inches.'

'Yeah about that. Why do you ask?'

'We've never seen it that's all.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------

Morgan got up once the drugs had done their job and rendered her in a temporary drug induced sleep. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and approaching the men. He put his hands on his head and sighed heavily.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, they've just given her something to get rid of the pain and to help her sleep.'

'Was she doing the infamous poker face?'

'Yep.'

'She's still got it then?' Joel dropped in.

'We're guessing so.'

'Morgan why don't you and Rossi go back to the hotel, get washed, change your trousers.' Morgan looked down and saw the blood stains. 'I'll stick around.' He saw Derek about to argue. 'I can't keep you away but you know Penelope as well I do, she'd kick you if you don't get any sleep.'

'When she can that is.' Rossi added in that made the men laugh.

'Oh that was just harsh Rossi!'

'What it's the type of comment she would chuck in to lessen the tension.' Hotch and Morgan both laughed whilst nodding in total agreement.

'Go on you two; do I need to pull rank?'

'No we're going.'

'And get some sleep like the others.'

'Got it.'

'Don't blame me if Morgan's back here is back within the hour.' Rossi said as they walked towards the elevator.

'You lot really do care about her don't you?'

'Well yeah, she's given us so much, given us reasons to push on. We would be lost without her, both professionally and personally.' Hotch stood up. 'I'll be right back.' He got his phone out and walked down the corridor to the nurses' station. Then he dialled a number, giving an update to Strauss, when he was finished he walked back and sat down. 'You know your sister tried her hardest to get us to leave her, to let her get on with this on her own.'

'And you stuck around?'

'Yes.'

'But why?'

'Because if anyone could protect her it was us. Morgan, well Derek as you know him, has not left her side since Detective Valenta arrived at the B.A.U. asking for her.'

'She still got hurt though.'

'I know she did, but it could have been far worse. And she knew immediately that I was feeling guilty about her even get this hurt. She didn't blame me for it at all.'

'She didn't? Even though she thought you were going to help keep her safe?'

'Nope, she doesn't blame anyone of us lot.'

'About what she said early. About you lot being a family. Is it true?'

'All of it. Her, JJ and Emily are like sisters. Reid's like her little brother and she loves him dearly. Rossi and I are like the dad's according to her and the others. And well Morgan his always been more than just her best friend.'

'It's nice to know she has support like that.' Hotch just nodded. 'So have they said how bad it is?'

'Erm... well... he dragged the knife down her stomach and it caused some damage to her kidneys, she almost bled out.'

'Hence the blood on Derek and Rossi?'

'Exactly.'

'So she's going to be okay?'

'Well the nurse just said that she needs to stay in ICU for a couple of days, because of where the wound is, the amount of blood lose that occurred and the damage all in all and then she'll be moved to private room.'

'Did they say how long she'll have to stay in?'

'About a week but knowing Penelope she'll be up and plotting escape as soon as she's able to.'

The men sat around talking for another 1 hour, each getting a new perspective of what Penelope Garcia was from Hotch. They had missed a lot from their lives and were only now feeling it. It was no surprise when Hotch heard the elevator door open that Derek strolled out.

'I should've known.' He laughed.

'Well you know me... can't stay away when my baby girl's hurt.' He looked in through the door. 'No change?'

'No, at least she's resting in some way.'

'I suppose so.' He sat down. 'The others weren't asleep when me and Rossi got to the hotel.'

'What were they doing then?'

'Well JJ was a bit tearful about everything; Emily and Reid were playing poker. Remind me never to play poker against our resident genius.' He said sitting down.

'I take it Emily's losing?'

'Terribly. She's a definite sore loser... Rossi asked how he does it and he said something about counting the cards.'

'So he cheats?'Hotch and Morgan laughed.

'Yeah, basically.'

'Although he has never beaten you or Pen.' Derek said still with the smile on his face.

'After discovering what I have I think we will be steering clear of attempting.' Hotch looked at Derek and saw the worry he was trying desperately to hide. 'Morgan she's going to okay.'

'I know but...'

'You're scared of losing her?'

'Yeah.'

Penelope's brothers had been completely silent as they watched the wall drop from Morgan's exterior and the worry flush in. It was then that they realised just how much Penelope meant to this one man, how she tore him apart to be hurt. How he made her smile. They felt even guiltier for missing out on seeing the development of such a relationship.

'Well she's not going anywhere.' Derek nodded running his hands over his head. 'Why don't you go in to her? That's not an idea that's an order.'

'You're pulling seniority again aren't you?'

'Definitely.' Derek got up and obeyed. Walking straight in he took his seat and gathered her hand in his, he then just watched her sleep. Never letting his eyes travel off her sleeping face.

'He really loves her then?

'Well Lee I think everything we just witnessed tells us that our sister is officially loved.' Hotch smiled at them, they looked up at him and smiled.

'I take it that proves everything?' Hotch asked intrigued to see if any one of the four men would admit that their sister had wasted her life.

'I think so.' The others nodded and looked into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had finally let his eyes shift and was now staring at her hand as it was placed limply in his hand. His mind racing, memories of the days past, her tears, her fears, her arguments all revolving around one man and one night. His mind then raced faster back to when he finally listened to that voicemail message. Being told to get to the hospital because his baby girl, his best friend, his everything had been shot. He remembered seeing her lying so helplessly in the bed, struggling to get past the fact that she had been portrayed to the point that the man had wanted her dead. How she hardly cried, how all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and promise her it was all a dream, one long nasty nightmare. His attention shifted when the fingers entwined with his closed in a weak squeeze. His head shot around and saw her smile at him groggily.

'Hey baby girl.' He took his hand from hers and placed it on her head as he brushed curls away. He replaced the hand with his other hand, never wanting to let go.

'Hey.'

'How you feeling?'

'Like I've been stabbed.'

'Good answer.' He laughed slightly.

'Handsome you shouldn't worry about me so much.'

'I can't help it. You weaken me baby girl.'

'Weaken you?' She gasped as she pushed a hand to her stomach but then offered him the smile that told me she was doing okay, that everything was going to be fine and back to normal before he and everyone knew it.

'You heard me mama. I lose my ultimate being around you. I have no walls when it comes to you and I realised that I've loved no woman like this before. I'm sorry if my past makes you doubt that I can love you but P when I look at you my heart clenches and I'm so scared of losing you.' He leant in and wiped the tear from her eye. 'I'm in love with you baby girl.'

'Handsome, I've been in love with you too.'

He smiled hopefully. 'Does that mean you'll let me prove to you how much I love you?'

'Derek you've proved how much you love me.' She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. 'This is what you do to me, handsome.' She laughed.

'I make you an emotional wreck do I?'

'Well to be fair this isn't really my most controlled moment.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'I think someone's awake.' Hotch said taking in that Derek was doing quite a lot talking, he then laughed slightly as Derek reached to wipe the tears. 'And I think they finally had that heart to heart.'

'Can you go and see if she's okay please?'

'Don't you want to?'

'Not until she's ready.'

Hotch didn't quite know how to take Penelope's brothers, was it with a pinch of salt or sugar? They were bastards yesterday and today they had taken on the roll of the concerned siblings. He nodded and walked to open door and tapped softly. 'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Completely horrible.'

'It will get better. We saw you crying. Everything okay?' He asked as he approached the bed.

'Boss man everything's fine.'

'You made her cry didn't you?'

'I'm sorry. It just kind of blurted out.'

'Well did it work?' He asked the question to Penelope instead of Derek.

'Most definitely.' She looked past Hotch to look at her brothers. 'They actually came?'

'Yeah, they turned up as I kicked the others out. Pretty worried about you. And it seems me and Rossi managed to sort a few kinks out.'

'Oh really?'

'Oh yes, they all seemed petty remorseful as me and Rossi explained some home truths to them.'

'You told them I got shot didn't you?'

'Yeah sorry.'

'It's okay. Now I don't have to tell them.' She said with a cheeky grin. 'So when are you two going to go and get some sleep?'

'I'm not leaving. I've been and gone. So there is no getting rid of me now baby girl.'

'Boss man?'

'I'm fine here.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Really I am.'

She shifted up the bed slightly and into a more comfortable position. 'I want for you to go and get some sleep.'

'Penelope...'

'And you call me the hard head of the 7 of us?'

'Okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'5 minimum.'

'Okay I get the picture.' He smiled, bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Rest okay.'

'Got it boss. Good to see that smile Charlie Brown.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

The doctor left the room and approached the waiting brood of people. They all whipped round to face him. 'You can go back in now.'

'Is everything okay?'

'She's in some pain. It's already healing but we are slightly worried about the condition in which her kidney will be.'

'How do you mean?'

'We won't know how extensive the damage is until she begins to heal a bit more. The process is happening a lot faster than anticipated and so far all is well.'

'So what will happen if there is more damage?'

'We will either have to remove the damaged part and salvage what we can or we will need to remove it completely. But this is a possibility, from what I saw yesterday she should be fine but we need to keep that occurrence out on the table until we can guarantee otherwise.' He answered their questions before leaving to continue his rounds.

The team walked in and saw Penelope trying to fight to stay awake. She opened her eyes a little more and looked at the door. 'I'm not going to bite guys.' She said tiredly.

'We know.'

'Well why are you staying at the door?'

'Because you look on the verge of sleep.'

'I'm fine.'

'Baby girl sleep yeah? The faster you rest, the faster you get out of here.' She nodded slowly and was then completely asleep.

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Get her to listen?'

'I don't actually know, she just does.' He smiled. 'I was thinking if Cannon was at the cemetery, someone must have been feeding him in on us going there.'

'You think she's still in danger?'

'I don't know but you saw how long it took to get there, there is no way he got there ready before us. He came up from behind, startled her.'

'Right I'm going to go and get the letters; did she bring the ones she got at the B.A.U. and her house before we left?'

'I think so, yeah she did she left them in her suitcase.'

'Okay, Rossi and Reid go to the mental facility and get everything he has on Penelope, pictures, drawings, especially writing. JJ stay put, Prentiss come with me.'

'Okay.'

'Morgan don't leave here, you are her body guard got it?'

'Loud and clear.'

The other 4 practically ran from the room to ensure everyone's safety. Derek and JJ were discussing what to do if someone came to the hospital when a knock was heard at the door.

'Sorry but what's happening?'

'Yeah everyone's kind of gone.'

There stood Penelope's brothers all with a scared look on their faces.

'We think someone was helping Cannon on knowing your sister's whereabouts.' Derek said. 'He was waiting at the cemetery for her yesterday which indicates that someone told him where we were going so he could get there first.'

'So she's not safe?'

'Yes she is, I'm not leaving, nor is JJ.'

'Well I'm not either.' Drew said immediately. The other 3 looked at him with shock. 'I'm sorry but everything she said the other day was true. We promised mom and dad we would protect her and look after her, and we didn't... now's our chance to make things right and get out sister back.'

JJ looked at Derek and they both smiled. 'Are you sure?' JJ asked slightly shocked and confused at the change in behaviour.

'Positive. Come on you three, we messed up. I mean completely messed up, not just in her life but also in ours.'

'Okay I want to help.' Lee agreed finally the message sinking.

'Yeah what do you want us to do?' Joel asked ready.

'Ben?'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because, she's managed to worm her way back in, after 14 years and here she is and she's made part of our family again.'

'Ben she's always been a part of the family. We neglected her, not her neglecting us.'

'If you don't want to help out what are you doing here?'

'I don't actually know.'

'Well then leave. Our sister's hurt, we don't know if it's going to get worse or better and all you can do is not get out of the past. Ben things change, she's proven that and you can't accept it.'

'She was right about you. Your priority was always you.' With that said, Ben turned and left the hospital.

Derek looked at each of the brothers intently. 'You just did all that for Pen?'

'Well, when she left the house I realised she was right. It was our fault she left, not hers. It was never her fault that he was at the house that night, she had no idea yet we all took it upon ourselves to exclude her and after hearing everything Hotch and Rossi had to say about her. About what she is to you lot, I realised even more that I missed out too much. I want to make things right.' Drew added with a smile.

'And you two?'

'If anything I feel it's time to quit the blame game. I want her back in my life again.'

Lee shifted slightly. 'It's going to be hard and a little strange but I think it's time to move on too.'

Derek smiled. 'You don't know how much she's going to love that.'

'Yeah, I think that's going to help her through this.' JJ added. 'Okay well I think we should get coffee, Derek's being made to stay here, so which one of you three fine Garcia men wants to help me.'

'I'll help.' Lee said with a smile. 'JJ right?'

'Correct.' She said stepping out of the room. 'Keep her relaxed about everything yeah?'

'Did you really think I'd do anything else?'

'Never.' She laughed as her and Lee walked towards the elevator.

'You two sit down, she would literally scorn you for standing around.' Derek said with a smile, as his thumb traced the side of her hand as it sat once again in his. 'Your sister is amazing you know that?'

'I think we realise that now.'

'Yeah, we saw how she took comfort in you outside the house. She's obviously something to you.'

Derek laughed slightly and nodded. 'She definitely is.'

'So what is she?'

'Pen, she's my everything. Just to hear her voice makes me sane, to see her swan into the bull pen at work is a worth wait. She's been my best friend since our first meeting, we kind of just clicked that day and ever since she's been my baby girl.'

'And you still call her it?'

'Yup, everyday.'

'And she likes it?'

'It makes her smile. We throw nicknames back and forth all the time.' Derek looked at her face and then back to the brother's. 'So you sure you want to take Penelope back? I mean she's a handful every now and then but every bit of you has got to love her for it.'

'I think so. It's time to do things right not just by her but by our mom and dad.' Derek nodded. 'Everything she said was true and seeing her now like this, hurt, reinforces that.'

'Okay, that's good to hear.' The brother's just smiled.

'So how badly shot was she?'

'Erm... the bullet went in her chest and was ricocheted into her abdomen. They almost lost her a couple of times, but she bounced back.'

'With you by her side?'

'All the way.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Taking care of her, for loving her like you do.'

'It's nothing really.'

'Well it is. For her to be loved by a man whole heartedly is a lot. We've watched you with her. You're everything she needs when she needs it. There's no deception to it.' Joel said back, he truly was thankful for what this one person gave to their sister.

'It's nothing; it just comes natural when it comes to Pen.'

'Coffee anyone?' Came JJ's voice.

'In a minute, I need to go ring my wife. Don't you two think you should too?'

'Yeah you're right.' All 3 men left the room together; JJ took her seat opposite Derek and smiled as she handed a coffee over.

Derek put it down and looked at JJ. 'So, good chat?'

'Worthwhile chat. You?'

'Yeah, they seem genuine to want her back.' JJ nodded but her attention shifted to Penelope. They watched her breathed in deeply twice and her eyes begin to open. 'Hey sleep head.'

'Hey.' Came Penelope's raspy voice.

'Here take some of this.' Derek said as he placed a straw to her lips. 'Better?' She nodded as she attempted to slide up the bed.

'Here let me put the bed up a bit more.'

'Thanks.' Derek placed another pillow behind her for more comfort, as he did he caught a glimpse of the scar from years ago as it was permanently etched into her perfect silk soft skin. 'Thanks handsome.' She smiled.

'How you feeling now?'

'A lot better, I hardly hurt which has got to be good.'

'Definitely a good sign but no jumping out of bed yet okay?'

'I don't think I have the energy to even contemplate it.' They laughed. 'So where are the rest of them?'

'Well, we needed to sort something's out, so me and JJ are on Penelope watch.'

'Derek permanently according to Hotch.' Penelope laughed lightly.

'Yes that and Ben's left but the other 3 have gone to call their wives.'

'They're here?'

'Yeah, they all want to restart, too many home truths and regrets.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I think you should give it ago, get your family back. I realise it will be difficult but it's a start and you deserve it.' She smiled at him. 'I'll take that as you agree with me.' She nodded.

'So are you two together together now?' JJ blurted out.

Both Derek and Penelope looked at her. Derek nodded with a huge smile. 'Yes.' Penelope assured a little raspy again.

'Good.' JJ said with a straight face that made them laugh. Although Penelope had to stop and push on her new wound. 'Sorry I shouldn't have made you laugh.'

'JJ, honey, don't ever stop trying to make me laugh okay?'

'Okay, I just don't like seeing you in pain.'

'I'm fine.'

'Poker face.'

'Yeah baby girl, don't hide it, we all know you too well now.'

'That's not good at all.'

Derek and JJ laughed at her. 'Actually that's good for us. We know what to expect to some level.'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'So how's the patient?' Hotch said entering the room, with the envelopes and pieces of paper Penelope had received in the last couple of days. He noticed Penelope raise an eyebrow but just ignored it for now.

'The patient is doing better.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Penelope...'

'Okay I hurt like hell but I'm holding up.'

'Good, don't hold back got it?'

'Got it boss man... So what's all this about?' She pointed to the stuff in his hands.

'Have you not told her?' Hotch asked Derek and JJ.

'Not told me what?'

'We think someone was helping Cannon.'

'Are you for real?'

'Afraid so... We're waiting on Rossi and Reid; I want to cross check writing.'

'P don't worry, you have me with you permanently. Plus one of the guys.'

'And us 3.' Drew's voice came from the door. Penelope whipped her head round to the door. 'Penny, we're so sorry for everything, for the years we've missed. We want to do things right by you now. If you'll have us that is.' She nodded, trying to hold back tears. 'Hey sis don't cry, we want this if you do.'

'Of course I want this.' She smiled.

'Well that's sorted, so how are we going to do this?'

'Yeah, use all 3 of us the best you can.'

'Well, Derek is going to stick around in here for obvious reasons other than no one dare take him on if they even try to hurt Penelope. Someone will need to be near the door; alternate type of things, keep it fresh but basically everyone needs to keep alert. Anyone's behaviour that seems odd when their around this area or when Penelope's moved when she's there. Also, keep aware for your own safety.' They all nodded and looked at Penelope. 'Penelope, we have extra help now, no one is going to get you.'

'Baby girl, I'm not leaving you okay?' She nodded. 'That means, I'm going to be here regardless.'

'Thanks handsome.'

'Any day baby any day. Plus you have Hotch on high alert now.'

'Aw just for me?'

'Well we're a family we stick together. One hurt all hurt.' He smiled.

'Ah Charlie Brown the smile appears again.' Everyone laughed.

'Get some rest; I'm going to see where Rossi and Reid have got to. I think JJ and Emily you two should go back to the hotel get some rest. You three might as well get back to your families, we'll call if anything happens.' He turned to Penelope. 'You're stuck with me as your second body guard.'

'Oh is that so boss man.'

'It is so...' He looked at his watch. 'Right it's 8 in the evening everyone go and get rested. I don't want to see you until the morning.'

'He's pulling rank so I suggest you listen.' Penelope said trying to stifle a laugh, as was Derek. 'Seriously, he gets scary.'

'Okay we'll listen. See you tomorrow Penny.' Joel said.

'Yeah. See you in the morning.'

'Night Penny.'

'Night guys.'

'Night you three.' She smiled as they left and then looked at the team. 'It's your turn to listen now.'

'We're going.' JJ and Emily said as they gave her a hug and left.

'Right I'm going to find out where the two R's have got to. Get some sleep Garcia.' She just smiled as he left the room.

'Have you noticed how he never once called me Garcia when my brother's were around?'

'Yeah, respecting you.'

'You think so?'

A knock came from the door and a nurse entered. 'How are you feeling tonight Ms. Garcia?'

'Okay I suppose.'

'Well, let me check everything and you can get some rest.' She smiled as she checked the IV fluids. She then got the chart from the bottom of the bed and wrote as she looked over things. 'Okay well your blood pressure's a little low, so we'll keep an eye on that but everything else seems good. Do you need anything for the pain?'

'No I'm okay thanks.'

'Okay well if you want something to help just clicked the button and one of the nurses will come in.' She added with yet another smile.

'Thank you.' The nurse wrote one last thing, placed the chart back and left.

'So you going to sleep?'

'I think so.'

'P you sure your okay? You look a little flushed.'

'I'm fine handsome, promise.' She felt her eyes become heavy all of a sudden.

'Baby girl sleep please.' He got up and kissed her forehead before walking over to the side and grabbing a pillow and a sheet. When he turned back around he realised she was completely asleep, peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later she awoke, with a pain in her side. It was so severe it made her breathless at times. She touched Derek and shook him and he woke up immediately. He jumped out of the seat when he saw her gasp and wince.

'Baby girl.'

'My side hurts.' She put her head back into the pillow. Derek reached over her and pushed the button for the nurse. 'Why does my side hurt?'

'I don't know but we will find out.'

Hotch was now stirring when he heard yet another gasp from Penelope. He jumped up in and panic and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know she's having problems and her side hurts.' Derek clicked the button again. 'Where's the nurse!'

'What's wrong? You've pushed the button several times.' The nurse said as she finally rushed in. She saw Penelope as her face looked gripped with pain. She moved to the side of the bed, taking the quilt down and lifted the hospital gown up to show the long bandage, she peeled it back to reveal the wound where the knife was dragged. She began to push. 'Does it hurt here.' Penelope nodded. She moved her hand down to the opposite end of the wound. 'What about here?' She nodded again. The nurse moved her hand into the middle of the wound. 'Here?' Penelope let out a painful gasp. 'Okay I need to get the doctor here immediately. I'll be right back.' She rushed out of the room but minutes later she was back, she added a shot to Penelope's IV.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm not entirely sure but I think it's her kidney. That would explain the low blood pressure. The doctor is on his way and he'll decide what the best course of action is.' Several minutes later the doctor came in and repeated what the young nurse had done. Penelope's breathing had began to stabilise with the use of drugs and an oxygen mask but she was still wincing from the pain. Derek and Hotch's worry growing.

'Okay we need to get her to surgery now.'

'What's wrong?' Hotch said completely worried now.

'It appears that the kidney is not working efficiently and if we leave it in there's a chance Ms Garcia will go into septic shock. Nurse Gilligan I need you to ring and tell theatre one we are on our way up now with an emergency.' The next thing Derek and Hotch know Penelope's bed is being wheeled out of the room; the two of them just left standing frozen to their spots.

'Derek ring Drew, I'll ring Emily.' Derek nodded, the worry being made evident again.

'What about Reid and Rossi?'

'You call Reid, I'll try Rossi.'

Derek paced as he got Drew's number up, he hit the button and looked at his watch, it was even 1 in the morning yet.

'Hello?' Came the groggy voice.

'Drew its Derek.'

'Derek! What's wrong?'

'Pen's just been rushed to surgery.'

'What. What's wrong?'

'We don't actually know.'

'I'm on my way. I'll call Lee. You okay with ringing Joel?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, I'll see you in a bit.' Derek said goodbye all the time hearing Drew as he got up and got changed. He repeated the call to Joel, hearing the scared urgency in his voice like he had in Drew.

While Derek alerted Penelope's brothers he rang Emily. When it went to voicemail he tried JJ.

'Jareau?'

'JJ get to hospital now.'

'Now? It's 1 in the morning...' There was a pause. 'Why what's wrong?'

'It's Penelope; they just rushed her to surgery.'

'Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes, I'll get Emily up.'

Hotch put the phone down and turned to Derek. 'Reid's getting Rossi up and their leaving the hotel they're in to get here.' Hotch nodded his response. 'She is going to be okay right?'

'I don't know Morgan, I really don't know.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'She was fine.' Derek said for the umpteenth time in 30 minutes, all the time panic heightening more and more in his voice.

'Derek she will be.'

'How do we know that? We saw her in there, that was no normal pain, she literally screamed.'

'Derek please you need to stay calm.' He jumped up when the elevator doors opened and JJ and Emily came out in a fluster.

'Drew, lee and Joel are just coming up.'

Before JJ or Emily could say another word. 'We'll wait and then tell you all on what we know.' Hotch then walked down to the nurses' station. He spoke to the nurse and then thanked her, walking back he realised the three brothers were now there.

'Hotch, what's wrong?'

'Yeah what's happened?'

'You want me to tell them?' Derek asked, Hotch nodded seeing as he was awake first. 'Pen woke me up, she was gasping for air and wincing with pain, all she said was that her side hurt. I hit the button for the nurse and Hotch woke up, the nurse came in and pushed on her side and Pen, well she literally screamed at the touch. The nurse left and came back, Pen's breathing was getting really tight, when we asked what was wrong she said it might have something to do with her kidneys, which would explain why Pen had low blood pressure earlier.'

'The doctor came in and did the same as the nurse, we asked what was wrong and he said that it seemed the kidney had given up working efficiently and if they didn't rush her to theatre she ran the risk of septic shock.' Hotch stopped and drew a breath. 'Now the nurse just told me, their underway with the surgery but Penelope's breathing worsened. That's all they could say.'

'Oh God.' Joel and Lee said in unison.

'Do we ring Ben?' Drew said staring at the floor. 'I mean do we give him the chance?'

'Maybe you should give him the option; if this doesn't prompt him to make amends then he doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt.' Hotch said, his voice calm and controlled, not just for his sake but the others as well. 'Reid and Rossi will be back in about an hour.'

'Did they say how long it's going to take for her to be out?'

'Up to 3 hours if it's what they have suspected. She's been down about an hour as it is.'

'I need some air.' Derek said as he made his way to the elevator.

'Should someone go with him?'

'In a minute, he needs several minutes to himself.'

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Derek got outside he collapsed, all the worry and fear he was trying to suppress in front of the others finally came out. He sat against the wall and felt the tears of fear fly from his eyes as they made a trickled stream down his face. The images of Penelope in so much pain scared him; the thought of losing her scared him.

'Hey man, thought I'd come and see if everything's okay.' Drew said. Derek looked up, he was shocked to see Drew of all people, he had expected Hotch.

'I'll be fine.'

'Scared?'

'Too scared.'

'She'll get through this, Penny she's strong, and she won't give up easily. Not if she's got you to get back to.'

'Thanks.'

'Come on let's go get a drink.' Derek smiled and followed Drew towards the bar on the corner of the road.

---------------------------------------------------------

'Where have they got to?'

'Leave them, Derek needs a good chat.'

'Yeah, Drew will do that.'

A little over half an hour later, Derek and Drew re-entered the area where the others were and realised Reid and Rossi were back.

'Where did you two go?'

'For a drink.'

'Although your man here drank none of his at all.'

'Derek, she's going to be fine.'

'I need to see her to believe that.' Derek took a seat. 'When you two get back?' He asked Rossi.

'About 5 minutes ago.'

A silence fell between them, Drew, Hotch and Rossi talking a corner. JJ and Emily holding hands in an attempt to comfort one another. Derek sat next to Reid, occasionally talking to each other. No one slept considering the time, everyone on edge for news. After another hour the doctor finally approached them.

'Penelope Garcia.'

'Yes that's us.'

'Well Ms Garcia will be fine in a couple of days hopefully, for now she is quite ill. We tried to perform a partial nephrectomy, but in turn had to remove the whole kidney, in order to stabilise her condition the best we could. The damage was more extensive than first thought; this caused a slight bleed which is what caused the low blood pressure. Her breathing is still very laboured and she is yet to wake up but her vitals are balanced which is a good sign. It is more than likely she will be in and out of consciousness due to medication we have got her on so that her body can regenerate and begin to work with the aid of one kidney but no longer than 24 hours. She has a chest drain in, which I should warn you will show blood but you shouldn't worry its perfectly normal.' He saw everyone worry but nod. 'She'll be brought back up to ICU soon; she'll need to stay here until her body shows it is coping.' The doctor stood and answered questions and then left.

20 minutes later Penelope was brought back up, everyone's worry escalated as soon as they saw how ill and weak she looked. There was a mass amount of tubes and wires now. More bleeping could be heard than before, the noise unnerving. The oxygen mask back on her face instead of a simple tube propped under nose like before. All this from one wound they all thought as they watched silently.

'We have to work harder. When we are allowed back in I want us to go over everything that has been sent to Penelope. Reid I want you, JJ and Emily to stick together, regardless, and analyse the writing from the note on the SUV with the note we received at the hotel. Derek you just need to stick around here, do what you have been. Our priority is not letting any more harm coming to Penelope.' Hotch said.

'What about us 3?'

'Just be there for her. The only people that will come and see Penelope are the people that are all here now.' Everyone nodded. 'Right Rossi come with me, we have some phone calls to make. Keep us updated.' They all agreed and the two senior men left without another word.

Everyone resumed seats and waited for the doctors and nurses to come out. Derek remained standing as he watched his baby girl though the large glass wall. After 10 minutes a nurse approached them.

'You can go back in now; Ms Garcia is slowly waking up. She's going to be a little confused and she should fall straight back to sleep. For now that's what she needs to do.' She smiled. 'If you are calm, quiet and keep her relaxed we can allow you to stay in there with her. Otherwise, only a maximum of 3 can stay in there.' She smiled again and left, allowing the group to enter and take up the seats.

Derek sat and took her hand again; Drew sat opposite him, Joel and Lee sitting down next to him. JJ and Reid took the couch and Emily pulled a chair up next to Derek.

'Can you believe this is happening?' Derek finally said in a low voice.

'No.'

'No but this is Pen, we all know her.' Derek just nodded. 'You wait you two will be playing word volley before you know it.'

'Word volley?' Lee asked confused.

'Yeah Derek and Pen here are pretty good at talking to one another. How should we say? Not normally, they have come backs to everything.' Derek laughed slightly. 'Plus as soon as she hears you call her baby girl she'll perk up and throw a nickname back at you.'

'You recon?'

'Yeah and if she doesn't call you something back, she'll simply hold on to it until she can.' Emily added with a smile. 'You know I'm right Morgan.'

'Yeah you are right.' He added a smile on to his face and looked at her.

'The rate of recovery is pretty fast from having a kidney removed.'

'How fast Reid?'

'Well, she can be up and out of bed by tomorrow, usually 24 hours of complete bed rest means that the area of its occurrence is settled enough to allowed movement such as getting up and walking.'

'What about the chest drain?'

'It can be carried if not aggravated.'

'How do you know all this?' Drew asked interested.

'Resident genius is that one.' Emily added with a smile. 'We'll explain all later.' Drew simply nodded.

'Patients usually stay in hospital 3-7 days, Pen probably 7 or a little longer because of primary causes leading to it.'

'What about after she's out?'

'I'm not a proper surgeon you know.'

'Reid that never stops you.'

'No but this Pen we are talking about.'

'Yeah so we want to know what to expect when we get her home.'

'Okay... fine... she can't really do much, literally. No strenuous activity for up to 12 weeks, no light activity for up to 8 weeks.'

'Oh... that's going to kill Pen.'

'She'll be on off tired for up to 3 weeks as her body copes and recognises it only has one kidney.'

'What about pain?'

'Oh don't talk about the pain please.' Penelope's voice came nearly unheard and muffled from the mask, slightly raspy, yet full of pain.

'Penelope!'

'You said it.' She smiled with groggy eyes.

'Hey baby girl. How you feeling?'

'I'm feeling like crap handsome.' Crap, was an understatement really, she was in a whole new world of pain. Worse than when she was shot she knew that for sure.

'Told ya.' Emily put in with a smile.

'It's still dark out...why are you still all up?'

'Worried about you.' Drew said. Penelope looked at him and her brothers and smiled.

'You're back.'

'We are.' He said with a smile.

'So you going to get some more sleep?' She nodded and shut her eyes.

'You did it again.'

'Did what?'

'Got Penelope Garcia, the hard head, to listen.'

'I don't think she's going to be playing the hard head for a while Prentiss.' Derek smiled. 'You recon I can force her to live with me until she's fully up and running?'

'I think Hotch would literally be forcing her on to one of us.'

'The writings different guys!' Reid said from the couch, JJ and Reid had long since sat down after hearing Penelope awake, not wanting to make her feel closed in.

'What do you mean?'

'The letter she got at the B.A.U is small, scribble like. Whereas, the one on the SUV outside the house the other day is large and script like, like written by a teacher or lecturer. This also matches the stuff from Cannon's room at the mental facility.'

'Let me read it.'

'Oh... okay.' Reid handed the paper to Emily who passed it to Derek, his mind now focused on fully protecting Penelope.

**Penelope Garcia, her hair falls long and bounces with each curl, each curl perfectly placed upon well rounded perfect shoulders. Shoulders that travel into beautiful arms and curves that are perfect. Curves that roll into perfect legs. Penelope Garcia is perfect.**

'Reid is there any other things like this?'

'Truthfully?' They all nodded. 'A lot more.' He passed another piece of paper.

**I watch, I pounce and every time you ignore me or bat me away. Don't you see that I am in love with you Penelope Garcia, although I do not teach you, I see you.**

'This bloke is some sick pervert.' Emily added on as she read the pieces of writing.

'Just like Penelope told me.'

'When?'

'When she stayed at mine the day that detective turned up. I'd gone into her and found that she had been awake since 2 that morning. It was before you guys turned up with the post and stuff. She told me everything and she said he was creep.'

'We didn't realise he had that much of an obsession with Penny.'

'Well nor did we. She kept well hidden about the death of her parents. Which is understandable.'

'This obsession has worsened over the years due to his separation from Penelope; not being able to see her has been his drive.' Reid added in.

'These pictures are perfect recollections.' JJ held up a portrait of Penelope. 'The year on the back is from only 3 years ago.'

'We need a background check ran on Cannon.'

'I'll get on to it.' JJ said as she went to stand.

'Find out if he has any children, wives.'

'He was married.' Joel said. 'I knew that from when I went there. His child was 10 I think.'

'Okay well that would mean they're 24 now.' Derek looked at Reid and JJ who were tidying up the mess. 'Prentiss you need to go with them.'

'I know I do.'

'We'll call. Promise.'

'Okay fine.'

'Reid when you come back, we are going to have that chat about how much pain she'll be in. I'm going to be ready for any independency crap she tries to pull on us lot.' Everyone laughed at what Derek had just said as the three youngest agents left the room. They knew he was right. The break in Derek's emotional state told everyone that Penelope was going to be fine as he was coping with the whole situation. The best judge of a person is the love of their life after all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Apologises for the long chapter! Hope you enjoyed! More soon I promise!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

Derek, Drew, Joel and Lee had all fallen asleep at Penelope's bedside and it was definitely a sight to behold and remember. She had 3 of her brothers at her side, and her chocolate Adonis on the other side, their hands entwined. She lay awake for god knows how long just staring, trying to assess how the pain was this time round waking up. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being most painful of pains ever, she would probably rate it a 9 slipping into an 8. When she had first woken up it had definitely been a bordering 10. She had long since taken the mask off her face, getting too agitated with it; her breathing was immensely different, a lot easier. So she didn't feel the dependency for it anymore.

There was nothing special or exciting about the ceiling, she wasn't really paying attention to it, instead she was just merely looking at it as her mind travelled off into its own world of what had happened. After a little while she felt herself fall back to sleep.

Derek woke up as JJ, Emily and Reid re-entered the room. He smiled and looked at Penelope.

'Seems someone's been awake this morning.' Derek said as he saw the oxygen mask resting next to Penelope's arm.

'I'll go get a nurse, see if they'll change it over.' Reid said leaving the room. A few minutes later he arrived back with a nurse, who picked up Penelope's chart and updated it before swapping the oxygen mask for a simple tube once again. She smiled, looked at the watch attached to her uniform and left coming back and injecting medication into the IV.

By the time she left everyone was awake and watching cautiously for any signs of Penelope waking up.

'Why don't you four go and get something to eat, get some air.' JJ suggested. 'We'll call if she wakes up but you can't stay cooped up in here.'

'JJ's right, Derek we're here and we know you won't be gone too long. And you three have families to help out with.'

'Okay yeah, but we'll be back later.'

'Can we keep you away?'

'Nope.' All three brothers said together.

'Come on Derek, we'll get breakfast come back.' Joel suggested.

Derek looked at Penelope and to the others who were giving him the look. 'Okay fine.' He stood. 'But I'll be back in less than an hour.' He kissed Penelope's head and left the room. JJ took his seat, Emily took a seat opposite while Reid sat on the couch and read through all the information that had managed to gather.

'This stuff would be so much clearer if Pen had got it for us.'

'This whole thing would be over if Pen was well enough.' Emily commented.

'It's times like this that it makes you realise how much she does for us.' The other two agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 34 minutes after he left, Derek was walking back down the corridor towards Penelope's room as soon as he entered JJ jumped out of the seat she was in and assured him before he could argue that she wanted him near Penelope. On Emily's side, the seats had been pushed back so that the doctor and nurses could get close when they came in and out.

'Good breakfast?'

'Yeah it was.'

'And her brothers?'

'Gone back to help their families, they're going to see if they can get some time off work for a couple of days. They seem really genuine with everything.'

'That's good then.'

'It is... it'll be good for Pen as well.' Derek smiled. 'Have you 3 eaten?'

'Had an apple.' JJ answered. The other two shook their heads.

'Go and eat, do I have to pull the Penelope card on you?' Derek quipped with a smile.

'What about two of us sticking around?'

'Do you seriously think I'm going to let anyone I don't know come in this room?'

'He has a point.'

'I do.'

'Okay we'll go but you promise...'

'...to ring. Just go, the sooner you leave the sooner you can get back.' He watched Reid pile up all the information and put on the table in the corner and then follow the two women out of the room. He got up and picked the papers up, he saw that they found that Cannon was married and had children, he put them down, not wanting to mess up whatever Reid was getting into with it. He resumed his seat and waited and watched. No longer than 10 minutes later he heard a slight groan, and an almost unseen shift.

'Pen?'

'Yeah.' She said with a dry voice.

'How you feeling baby girl?'

'Like I've been hit by a car.'

He smiled at her reference. 'Want a drink?' She nodded so he grabbed the cup and placed the straw to her lip and held it as she drank slowly. When she finished he pulled it away and watched as her eyes opened a little more. 'Good to see those eyes gorgeous.' She smiled her response. 'Want to sleep a bit more?'

'No.'

'Sure?'

'Positive... let me just find myself.'

'And I get your complete attention?' He teased.

'If you want it handsome.' She smiled again.

'Everyone should be coming back soon.'

'Everyone?' She said as she slid up a bit.

'Take it easy yeah P?' She nodded and blinked tiredly. 'Erm... Emily, JJ, Reid, Rossi, Hotch and your brothers.'

'Aw really?'

'Yeah, really worried about you last night... took them 30 minutes to get here.'

'Wow.' She laughed slightly. 'So... still love me seeing as I'm down a body part?'

He laughed. 'Well you know it's questionable.' She laughed at him. 'Of course I love you... You scared me last night though P.'

'Sorry handsome.'

'You're easily forgivable.'

'That's good to know.'

'Morning Ms Garcia, how you feeling today?' The doctors voice came as he walked in the door and realised she was awake, he picked up the chart and began to read the notes made by the nurses from during the night.

'A little over the place.'

'That's expected, how about pain?'

'It's pretty painful and I have a tingling feeling.'

'That's all expected as well. Are you feeling sick at all?'

'A little maybe.'

'Okay that will pass, now you need to get some more sleep to allow the medication you're on to take full effect and to help pass the anaesthetic to be fully flushed from your system. When you next wake up you should feel a lot less over the place.' He smiled. 'So far you're showing good progress. I'll come back this evening so that I can take a look at both areas on your side.' He smiled and put the chart down before leaving and carrying on rounds.

'You like to do things fast don't you?'

'Best way.'

He laughed. 'Baby girl I want you to live with me when we get you home.'

'I can't do that handsome.'

'I want you to; you're going to be pretty limited. My mom can come and help when we have a case, Hotch will allow one of us to stay behind if need be. I'm sure your brother's wouldn't mind helping. Plus you have too many stairs at yours.'

'You just want me to yourself.'

'Damn you caught me out.' She laughed her first proper laugh of the day. 'I love you P.'

'I love you too hot stuff.'

'Now get some sleep, we want you feeling better soon as.'

'Okay.' He kissed her hand and watched her drift off into another sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'So she's been awake?'

'Yeah, she went back to sleep after the doctor came in.'

'And he said?'

'That when she wakes up again she shouldn't feel so over the place. That'll when he comes back his going to check her side. He said she's doing good so far.'

'That's Penelope for you.' Hotch said as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed. 'How was she feeling?'

'Initially all she said was she felt like she had been hit by a car. Then she told the doctor she was in pain and had a tingling feeling on her side.'

'All normal?'

'Yup.'

'Good.'

'She's being an easier patient this time round.' Derek smiled knowing everyone wouldn't believe him, everyone just laughed proving his thoughts right as that was a shocking revelation to hear, Penelope Garcia an easy patient, the two just didn't mix very well.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

The team had taken up seats out Penelope's room to discuss what they had found out. Derek was in between them and Penelope, it had been another 6 hours since she was last awake, so he was expectant on her waking up soon but understood if she didn't. Drew, Lee and Joel were yet to come back, the team all understood they had a family to attend to and they all knew Penelope wouldn't have minded in the slightest. Derek approached the group and listened.

'So he does have a child, a boy, of 24 years old. It's possible that the father's obsession was environmentally passed on to the child.'

'So we need to contact a James Cannon?'

'What about his brother and sister?'

'They're too young and different fathers.'

Derek stepped back into the room and saw Penelope staring at him, her lips pulled into a smile when she saw him.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey.'

'How you feeling?'

'A lot more grounded.'

'That's good to hear.' He leant over her and stroked some messy curls back. 'You look better.'

'I bet I look a mess.'

'Well when you can sit up properly, I'll braid your hair, might make you feel better too.'

'Sounds like a deal handsome.' She smiled with the thought, it reminded her of when she had gotten out of hospital and he had helped her with her hair then.

'Do we hear someone awake?' Came JJ's concerned voice from the door.

'Depends who you heard.' Penelope quick witted back.

'How you feeling Pen?' Everyone filed in as JJ laughed and entered fully.

'A lot better thanks.'

'Good to hear it. Your brothers will be back later.'

'Okay, and when are you lot going to go rest?'

'When we want to, not on your say so.' Hotch said with a half grin.

'Can I not just pull rank just this once?'

'No way, we'll go when we want to.'

'Even though he has been shoving me, JJ and Reid out to rest.'

'Well it's good to hear.' She said as she closed her eyes against the pain.

'You okay Pen?'

'Yeah, dull pain.'

'Dull? Or mega?' Rossi questioned.

'Dull... I'm kinder numb.'

Everyone looked at Reid for reassurance as to the numbness. 'It's perfectly normal.' Everyone breathed out relief.

'Good to have you around Reid, or this lot would be panicking.'

'Too right.'

'So found anything interesting about the other person?'

'It's non of your worry for the moment Penelope. Your priority is to get better.'

'Well I can mingle the two. I just want to know.'

'Well, me, Rossi, Reid and JJ are now going to take a trip to meet Cannon's son.'

'Son?'

'Yeah baby girl, we think he might carry the obsession.'

'This just gets crazier and crazier.'

'Well rest and we'll see you later.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Obviously.' Everyone bar Derek and Emily left the room.

'So... handsome you must be getting bored of this whole malarkey.'

'No baby girl do not even try it.' Derek laughed. 'I'm not going anywhere, the only time I leave this place is to get something to eat or to go get freshened up and then I'm straight back BUT that is only when Hotch is around to take my place.' She smiled. 'Right can we get you anything?'

Yet again before she could reply a knock came from the door. 'Ms Garcia nice to see you awake and looking better. How are you feeling now?'

'A lot better.'

'How about the sickness?'

'Not anymore really.'

The doctor took the chart and updated it. He checked her vitals again and wrote some more. He went over to the blinds and shut them. 'Right I'm going to check your side, to see how everything is going. How does the area feel?'

'Numb and slightly painful.'

'That's all normal... ' He sorted new gauzes and bandages as she began to shift onto her side, with Derek's help.

Emily stood at the foot of the bed. She watched Derek leaning down further and held Penelope's hand whilst the other stroked her hair gently. Her attention shifted to Penelope's side, the quilt down enough, the gown high enough. She saw two white bandages, both fairly long. The first one he did was her more recent one. He peeled it off, Penelope's body flinched instantly from the contact. The bandage gone, it now revealed a long line just below Penelope's lowest rib, right around her side. Emily stood and watched, not saying a word, her eyes occasionally darting from the fresh wound to Penelope's face and then to Derek and then back. Derek looked every so often to see what to deal with when they finally got her home. The new wound looked like it was healthily healing and the doctor smiled, showing promising signs. He pushed around the area; Penelope whimpered at the pain, he then covered it back up and wrote in the chart.

'Well the incision from the operation seems to be healing fast, its already set, if you kidney is balancing everything out, and you body is coping I would like to try and get you out of bed in the morning, afternoon at the latest. If we manage it then I see no problem with moving you to private room...' He saw Penelope smile slightly, as did Emily and Derek. 'Okay now if we can get you on your back again, I'll check your first wound and then we'll give you something to make you more comfortable.'

Penelope slowly shifted around, again with Derek's help, she saw Emily and smiled after taking note of the worry scrawled across her friend's features. Again the quilt was placed down and the gown risen up. He peeled the oblong dressing to reveal a long red line down Penelope's abdomen. It started from about 2 centimetres to the right of the scar that doctors had made 2 years previously to save her life and ran for about 5 inches down.

He cleaned it and covered it and straightened up, taking the chart again. 'Okay well, tomorrow I see no reason to keep the chest drain in. Is the original wound sore?'

'Slightly.'

'Okay well once we have you in your own clothes we will see how they rub, if they aggravate it or not. If it doesn't we'll keep the dressing off, if it continues or worsens then we will, of course, have to keep it covered.' He finished writing. 'Well I will see you tomorrow morning, I'll send a nurse in and then you should get some sleep.' She nodded and he left, a few minutes later a nurse came in and injected Penelope's IV.

'You shouldn't feel so drowsy from the medication now, but if you do just go with it and sleep.' She smiled and left.

Penelope closed her eyes. 'Why do they say if something aggravates it? Don't they think they aggravate it?'

Derek and Emily laughed, relieving some tension from the room. 'You hurting then baby girl?'

'Slightly... Can you help me sit up please?'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I don't like lying down for ages.'

Emily jumped in to action, grabbing some pillows while Derek helped Penelope sit up, as she clung onto him, he raised the bed a bit more. Emily placed the pillows and then he helped her lie back down, gently.

'Better?'

'So much.' She smiled. 'So what does it look like?'

'Like you've been in a fight.' Emily just blurted out. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that.'

Penelope and Derek laughed. 'Emily, sweetie, don't worry, I'm not going crack and break. I need you to be you more than anything right now okay?'

'Got it.'

'You've got bruising coming out baby girl. You look pretty sore.'

'Hmm, looks how it feels then.'

'Apparently so.' Emily perched on the bed. 'So what do you want to do?'

'Update from Hotch?'

'I'll go and ring him.' Emily said standing from the bed momentarily and leaving the room.

'Apart from an update... what do you want to do?'

'I don't know... sleep? I feel tired all of a sudden.'

'Well then princess sleep. The update will be here when you wake up and you never know it may be morning and you can get your pyjamas.'

'Hmm definite good thought. Will you help me put them on if I can?'

'If that's you want goddess then of course I will. For now just sleep.'


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

'What's taking so long?'

'Just be patient.'

'I'm trying to be.'

'JJ just sit down, I'm sure we can go in soon.'

JJ sat next to Emily and continued the waiting game. Several minutes later, the doctor left the room and smiled. 'You can go in soon. She's just getting changed.'

'Okay thank you. Is everything okay?'

'Well so far yes. The chest drain is removed so is the catheter, she's just getting changed, and we will think about getting her out of bed fully.'

'Okay.'

'Plus later we need to run a couple of tests to make sure her kidney function is sufficient, so far I'm very happy and see no problem with her leaving in about 3 days.'

Everyone smiled. 'What type of tests?'

'Just bloods, some bone marrow.'

'Bone marrow?' JJ jumped up. 'Isn't that painful? Does she really need to endure that?'

'I'm afraid so, we need to test if her kidney is releasing the right amounts of chemicals and hormones, ones that attribute to white blood cells. It's a quick procedure, yes it's painful but due to her wounds we can give her high doses of pain relief.' He smiled with reassurance. 'Now I need to go and sort things out and then we will see about getting her up and about.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Top half done baby girl.'

'Thanks handsome.' She looked at him. 'Take a look at it, I don't mind Derek.'

'You sure princess?'

'Yes my love. Completely.' She leant forward as he raised the top; she felt his fingers trace softly the scar down her back. 'I'm a survivor hot stuff.'

'I can tell.'

She smiled. 'Now for bottoms?'

He placed the pyjama bottoms at her feet and then pulled them up so she had to do hardly no movements.

'All done goddess.'

'Thank you.' She relaxed back in to the multiple pillows; she was now sitting up right.

'How about that promise?' He smiled, she nodded and he grabbed the hair brush and braided her hair. A couple of minutes later he stood back and admired his handy work. 'I think we are done baby girl.' He placed the mirror up for her to look.

'Excellent job again. Handsome and talented, you're a keeper Derek Morgan.'

'Well you have me P.' He kissed her forehead as the doctor knocked and entered.

He smiled. 'Looking better already Ms Garcia.'

'Thanks.'

'Okay so are you ready to get up?' She nodded at him. 'Okay so if we put a pillow in this chair, I'd like you up and sitting in here for a couple of hours, preferably until we need to take bloods and bone marrow.'

_Bone Marrow_. That worried her; she had heard they were painful. She didn't want any more pains, hers were enough already but she realised she needed to go through it to get out so she would stomach it for freedom.

'Right well, if we can swing you legs round to dangle of the bed, then we can get you up. How about you slip into Mr Morgan's grasp seeing as he has been here all the way. I suppose you'll be here later too?' Derek nodded. 'Okay that's good support. So come round here and Ms Garcia take his hands.' Derek complied and let her take his hands. 'Okay, now simply slide off gently; pause if you feel the pain in your side. Breathe through the pain.' Derek and Penelope worked as a pair until she was fully standing. 'Now walk to the chair, and sit. Then you're done. I'll need you to be in that chair more than the bed until you're discharged.' He waited for her to sit. 'How you feeling?'

'Exhausted.'

'That's normal, okay so let's get this all done and we'll see about moving you to a private room.' The doctor drew the blinds back and opened the door; he wrote in her chart and left the room.

The team plus Penelope's 3 brothers, Ben still wanted nothing to do Penelope so they left him to it.

'Wow, this is a transition.' Commented Hotch on where Penelope now sat, in her pyjamas and he hair braided, looking more like their Penelope.

'Definitely is boss man.' She smiled.

'So how you feeling?'

'Completely worn out.'

'Well why don't you get some more sleep?'

'I'm not allowed.'

'Pen's got to stay in this chair until they want to do the tests.'

'Ah that makes sense.' She nodded. 'Well it's definitely good to see a lack of tubes and wires.'

'It feels good to be free of them for sure.' She smiled. 'So you get to take me home soon?'

'We do indeed.'

'But Penelope no work for at least 4 weeks.'

'4 weeks!'

'At least baby girl.' He laughed as she pouted.

'I'm sitting at a desk all day, I can cope.'

'Don't want to hear it'

'We're not scared to take your laptop off you either.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Want to try us?'

'No, I'll be good but 4 weeks!' She bargained. 'If it gets too much I'll go home and rest.'

'Pen you can't do light work for 8 weeks. Count yourself lucky we got him down to 4 weeks.'

'8 weeks! I'm not going to have a life for a while.' She laughed.

'Well one of us will be around.'

'Yeah Penny, one of us three will always be on hand.'

'You have families though.'

'Yes, that you're part of.' He saw her well up again. 'Don't you dare cry.' Drew teased.

'Sorry, I'm a little emotional.'

'It's okay.' JJ looked at everyone. 'I think we understand.'

'Right so do I get that update now?'

Everyone took their seats as soon as Hotch had nodded. Derek sat next to Pen, his body leaning into her, their hands together.

'Well we picked up Cannon's son and we found multiple pictures of you in the basement. There was a shrine basically dedicated to you.' He looked Penelope dead in eyes. 'It would appear that when the mother allowed the son to see his father, his dad had shown him pictures of you, shown him drawings, told him things about you. He grew up in a good environment where his mom was concerned but when he began to talk about this Penelope, Cannon's ex wife put two and two together and took all rights from him seeing him. The separation from him and your photo's caused his desire to grow and so when he was old enough to drive he went back ot his father again and again.'

'So what's happening?'

'We got him Penelope; he is no long your issue, for good.'

'How can you be sure?'

'He knew us all. That's how we know its him for sure.' Penelope nodded. 'This is all over now.'

'I know it is.'

'Well then we can now concentrate on getting you home.'

They sat around talking about nonsense, debates running high, humour feeling the room. An hour later, Penelope was moved to a private room, she refused a wheelchair or help other than Derek one side and her brothers the other. When they got to the room she sat on the chair as everyone took seats again. Penelope and Derek were in a little world of their own, everyone watching and laughing.

'Handsome, you're mother cannot come and look after me.'

'Why not? She loves you, good chance to tell her everything about us.'

'Derek no.'

'Penelope yes.'

'Garcia listen to the man. Fran or 24 officer.' Rossi smiled. 'We know Fran loves you immensely, she'll do anything to look after you.'

'I don't want to force myself onto anyone else.'

'No forcing happening goddess.'

'Fine but not your mom all the time hey handsome?'

'Okay...'

'Pick one of us to help Penny.'

'But you have families.'

'Who will understand for a couple of days.'


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**Later that evening**

'She's been asleep what? 4 hours?'

'Well they did give her high pain meds.'

'Was it that bad?'

'Well it brought her to tears. Not only did she have to lie down, she had to lie on her stomach and then have a needle put through to her bone.'

'Okay I get the picture.' JJ protested.

'She was brave; as soon as she's awake we have to get her out of bed.' Derek commented, he had been in the room while she had had to lie down and have a needle pushed through her skin, into her bone, twisted and removed. She had whimpered slightly but apart from that only tears slightly fell and he had the urge to make the doctor and nurse stop, but realised he had to hold back, she needed this done in order to make sure her body was coping with the mass amount of changes. Once it was over they could work out if she could go home.

'Why?'

'To get mobility back.'

'Where did they do it?' Hotch asked, everyone else held back asking questions about it.

'On the back of her hip.'

'Why there and not on her front?'

'Lack of blood vessels, muscles etc.' Reid added. 'It's either there or the breast bone.'

'How long before we get the results?'

'Before 8 tonight. So pretty soon.' Their attention shifted to Penelope when they heard an intake of air and her eyes blinked a couple of times before finally fluttering open fully. 'Afternoon baby girl.'

'I'll show you a good afternoon.' She smiled at him.

He chuckled. 'How you feeling?'

'My back aches but I'm good.' She slid up and Derek automatically jumped in to help. Drew grabbed the spare pillows as Hotch passed them. Once done she settle back, sitting almost up right she smiled. 'Well aren't you guys efficient?' She laughed.

'We're trying.'

'And succeeding may I say.' She played with the plaster and tape around her IV, and looked up innocently. 'What?'

'Leave it alone baby girl.' She laughed.

'Penelope, you get it out soon but leave it be.'

'It's annoying.'

'Well it's going to have to be Penny.'

'Fine.'

'Right okay well, we need to get back before bath time but we will be back tomorrow first thing.'

'What about work?'

'We've taken until Friday off.'

'For me?'

'For you little sis.' Joel smiled. They all stepped in and hugged her, planting a kiss on her head before filtering out. She looked down.

'P you okay?' She nodded. 'P look at me baby girl, please.' She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'Aw come here goddess.' He sat on the bed and hugged her.

'Sorry, I can't get used to it.'

'We understand Penelope.'

'Yeah Garcia.'

'Overwhelming hey Pen?'

'Definitely. I mean this isn't a dream, I mean I wish some of it was but other parts I don't.'

'It's not a dream baby girl. They're genuine.'

'Right well we are going to leave you to get some rest; we are bringing dinner to you Penelope.'

'Wow really?'

'Yup, anything in particular?'

'No, as long as it doesn't taste like cardboard.'

'Got it, no cardboard tasting food it is then.'

She laughed slightly. 'Thanks.' She slid up a bit more so she was completely upright. 'Want to help me stand please handsome?'

'Come on then mama.' Derek said as he stepped towards her, taking her hands and helping her slide off the bed into his grasp. He didn't notice the team watching as he helped her.

'Morgan are you like a pro when it comes to Pen or something?' Emily quipped. Derek merely stuck his tongue out as Penelope laughed.

'It's 'cos he loves her.' JJ and Reid said, as the others laughed.

'Yeah it is, hey baby girl?'

'Hey handsome.' She patted his chest. 'Now I need to pop to the loo, but I shall see you lot soon.'

'See you later Pen.'

'Bye guys.' A couple of minutes later she came back into the room, and saw Derek sitting in a chair looking at her with a smile. 'What?'

'Nothing.'

She walked to him and sat down. 'Handsome, what's up?'

'You.'

'Again?'

'Always.' He took her hand. 'P, I've been thinking. I've loved you longer than you think.' He looked up at her. 'I mean we've practically been a couple haven't we?' She nodded. 'All the talk, the sexual digs, the nicknames, the looks, the touches, I mean... we've practically been in love subliminally.'

She laughed. 'I think you're right handsome.'

'I realised how deep my love for you is when I thought for the fourth time that I had lost you. Each time that yearning got deeper and deeper.'

'Fourth?'

'First was after Battle, second was when you were with Lynch, the third was when I saw him stab you and the fourth was when you woke me up in pain the other night.'

'Aw handsome, have you not noticed something though?' He shook his head. 'You, Derek, you were the one I ran to, whether physically or emotionally. When Battle shot me, I wanted you to come and save me, I wanted you to come to me. When I was with Lynch I couldn't stop wanting you more. When Cannon stabbed me I was waiting for you to appear at my side, and give me the Derek Morgan smile that makes my heart clench and my breath hitch and the other night, I woke up and was so scared I wanted you to help, Hotch was right next to me as well but I wanted you.'

'And you've got me for as long as you want me.'

'How's forever sound?'

'Forever sounds great.' He smiled at her, as she smiled the smile that made _**his**_ heart clench and _**his**_ breath hitch.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'I was just thinking handsome.'

'Isn't that dangerous?' Derek said sarcastically inducing a laugh from the both of them.

She swatted his arm playfully. 'No... seriously... I was wondering do you have any living daylight left in you?'

'Pardon?'

'Well it's just the other night in the hotel, when I came out of the bathroom, you told me that the thought of anything happening to me...'

'Scared the living daylights out of me.' She nodded and smiled. 'P, it's slowly restoring itself again but I did lose it, mega lose it.'

'Well my chocolate Adonis, I am nearly in restored health so you should nearly have restored daylight.' She winked at him.

'I love you P.'

'I love you too handsome.'

'Well then that's good.' He took her hand in his. 'P what would you do if I asked you to marry me here and now?'

'What?' She looked at him with wide eyes. The answer in her head was yes yes yes but she had to know he was sure. 'I... I would first of all ask if you were certain, like 100% certain.'

'Which I am.' He said we a smile of confidence and certainty.

'I would also ask if you had definitely thought this through properly.'

'P, I have thought nothing more than making you mine since I saw you in that hospital bed over 2 years but I was scared, too scared, that someone like you couldn't love someone like me. And this past week or so, I want you even more and I'm no longer scared to ask for it. So yes I am a 100% certain that after much thought that I want you as my wife. I promised to do thing properly by you and I will.'

She was crying and laughing at the amount of honesty in Derek's voice. 'Handsome, I've been scared to tell you I love you for too long.'

'Is that a yes then?'

'If you ask properly.'

He nodded and pulled a ring from his pocket as he got on one knee, he laughed slightly when he saw her eyes widen. 'Penelope Garcia, will you marry me? Be mine? Be my baby girl and no one else's? Forever?'

'Yes!' She said as soon as he was finished. He slid the ring up her finger and then kissed her passionately. 'One question?' She asked they pulled away.

'I've had the ring since I can remember; it was left to me by my father to give to the woman I love. I've had it on my for a couple of months P, just for you.'

'That is so romantic.'

'Have you not noticed how I called every possible chance I got, how I always ended up at yours every possible opportunity?'

'That was more than our usual.'

'Yeah, I've wanted you for too long and I'm going to do right by you baby girl, for a lifetime.'

'Well I'll hold you to it Morgan.' Hotch's voice came from the door. 'If you hurt a single hair on her head, you have me to answer to.'

Penelope stifled a laugh as Derek looked petrified, that look immediately dissolved. 'Do you seriously think I could harm my baby girl? The woman that...' He paused and looked at Penelope who simply nodded. 'Just accepted to be my wife?'

'Your wife!' JJ squealed. 'Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.'

'JJ calm down we all knew it was imminent.'

'You did?'

'Yeah, if you did why didn't you say anything?' Penelope teased.

'You needed to learn the difficult way of love.'

'Love's a complicated matter, if it were easy where would be the point?'

'Boss man has a point there.'

'I can't believe you two are finally together like permanently!'

'Morgan... the ring?'

'My great grandmothers... my father left it to me to give to the love of my life and I found her.'

'You've been plotting?'

'Not plotting... planning.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening

'Ms Garcia, how is it for you to walk about?'

'Well I need some help but I can do it.'

'Okay good. How about the pain? On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the most painful and 1 being weak pains.'

'Erm about 6 at times, sometimes less.'

'Right and how do you feel generally?' He asked while writing on the chart.

'A lot better, I don't feel so ill. Maybe just tired a lot.'

'Tiredness is expected so that's good. Well from the tests we did earlier we have ruled out that your remaining kidney is working as efficiently as 2 kidneys.' The doctor said with a smile. 'It's producing double the amounts of electrolytes, hormones and chemicals to make up for the job of the missing kidney.'

'So what does that mean?' Derek asked questioningly, praying for the answer he had been waiting for.

'I'm saying that I am quite happy to discharge you tomorrow morning.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I can tell you aren't going to be left alone, which is wise as you are limited to doing basically nothing until full mobility and strength comes back.'

'She's staying with me so I'll make sure she rests.'

The doctor smiled and nodded, he knew the man in front of him would step up. 'Now you're going to be in some pain for a bit longer, but it's nothing some pain relief can't help with so I'll make a prescription up for those, I'll transfer your notes and medical reports to Quantico so you can have your follow up appointments there.'

'Thank you.'

'It's okay, part of the job.' He added with a smile. 'Now I'll see you in the morning for one last check up and then you can leave.'

Penelope looked at Derek who was doing nothing but hiding his excitement at her finally leaving the hospital.

'You okay there handsome?'

'Completely.'

'You look happy. Why would that be then?' She added with a smile full of tease.

'You know why baby girl. Shall I get the guys?'

'Yes, but can you help me, I want to sit in a chair not on this bed anymore.'

'Of course I can baby girl.' She smiled as she slipped into his grasp.

'Nothing feels better than being in your arms hot stuff.' She said squeezing his muscular arms and giggling like a school girl.

'Well you can have them whenever.' He kissed her forehead. 'Now let's get you seated goddess.' He grabbed a pillow whilst still holding onto her for stability and then eased her down into a chair, placing another pillow across her lap for comfort. 'Better?' He asked as she relaxed into the chair.

'So much.' She smiled, she watched him open the door and call the others in, then he took as a seat as everyone filed in and reclaimed their own.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Penelope asked seemingly innocent.

'What did the doctor say?' Hotch said with a smile knowing that Penelope was playing them in her playful way.

'I get out of here tomorrow morning.'

'Oh Pen that's amazing!'

'Finally!' Everyone was in an excited agreement with Hotch's exclamation.

'We'll stay around here for a couple of days to get your strength up more though Penelope. Then we will get you home.'

'Got it boss man. It's just good to almost be a free woman.'

'Not for long with that ring on your finger.' Rossi quipped.

'His right.' Penelope couldn't help but laugh.

'What's all the celebration about?' Drew asked as he entered the room.

'Pen's getting out tomorrow.'

'Oh Penny that's amazing!' He said happily.

'What's amazing?' Came Joel's voice as he and Lee entered the room.

'Penny's getting out tomorrow.'

'Really?' Penelope just nodded as she threaded her fingers through Derek's like it was the most natural thing.

'Oh!' JJ jumped up. 'Tell them!'

Penelope and Derek just looked at JJ. 'Okay, I'll tell them.' Penelope laughed at JJ's excitement; it was like a child being in a sweet shop for the first time. 'These two here, are engaged!'

'Oh Penny that's great news.'

'Mom and dad would be happy.'

'I know they would, I got a keeper.' She smiled as Derek kissed her temple attentively.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

'Oh what no wheelchair?' Penelope quipped sarcastically, she wouldn't have cared whether there was a wheel chair or not, she would have left happily either way.

'Not this time sweet cheeks.' Derek said putting his hand out for her to take. 'Doctor wants you as mobile as can be, which is why you have our help.' She took his hand and nodded.

'Well then Ms Garcia, soon to be Morgan we hope, let's get you out of here.'

'Sounds amazing.' She held onto Derek's hand tightly as they walked slowly to the elevator, then all 10 stood waiting for it, when it opened they saw immediately there wasn't enough room for them all.

'Right Penelope, Morgan, JJ and Emily take the elevator.'

'All the men going to beat us down stairs?'

'We'll try.'

They laughed as they separated the remaining men and Penelope's brothers heading for the stairs whilst the others took the elevator ride down. When they reached ground floor and the doors opened all the men were waiting.

Penelope laughed at them all as they waited. She saw Reid a little breathless. 'Did you run?'

'Run... us?'

'No.'

'Honestly no.'

'We sprinted.'

'Reid!'

'What you know Penelope as well as I do... she can tell when we lie.'

'Well from the state of you kiddo I could tell these guys were lying to me.'

'Thanks Penelope.' Reid said with a smile. 'I'm just not as well exercised as these guys are.'

'You need to start then...' She gave him his favourite smile before turning serious. 'Well are we going to stand around here?'

'No, let's get you out of here baby girl.' They walked out and couldn't help but smile, this was the first time Penelope had stepped foot out of the hospital in over a week.

'Feels good.' She said as they got closer to the SUV's.

'I bet it does.'

'Right so when will I see you three again?' She said looking at her three brothers.

'You lot are all coming to mine on your last night.' Drew said with a smile. 'We are bringing breakfast to you tomorrow.'

'Oh that will be nice.' Penelope said.

'But for now Garcia, let's get you back to resting.' Rossi said as he got in the front passenger seat.

'See you soon Penny.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning**

Derek lay on his side just staring at Penelope as she slept, looking so peaceful and pain free. He knew that as soon as she was awake the pains and discomforts would begin and she would be tired from the strain on her body and the multiple tablets she now needed to take, the temporary ones and the permanent ones. He slowly eased himself off the bed trying desperately trying not to wake her, smiling at managing it he made his way to get a shower before everyone turned up for breakfast.

'Handsome, do you have to go?'

'You should still be sleeping.'

'You didn't answer my question.' She said with sleepy eyes.

'I'm just getting a shower before everyone turns up with breakfast.' He watched her as she placed a hand on her side, knowing that the pains had now begun. 'Get some more sleep P.'

'I'm not tired.' She began to sit up making Derek sprint to her to help her. 'How long have we got?

'About 30 minutes.'

'Hmm just one cuddle and I'll take up the sofa ready while you have a shower.'

'Okay deal.' He said smiling; of course he would've got back in bed so he could have a cuddle with his goddess without making a deal with her. He helped her back down and wrapped his arms around her carefully as she lay her head on his chest. 'I've missed our cuddles.'

'How do you think I've felt?' She laughed slightly. 'This has got to be the worse week of my life mixed in with the best week.'

He played with her hair while he contemplated what she had just said and she was right, it had been a rollercoaster week. Everyone finding out the true essence of her past, her panic for their safety, them sticking around, notes and pictures piling up about her, going back to the house where it all happened, meeting her brothers, prospects of her past resurfacing, arguing with her brothers, Cannon stabbing her, almost dying, getting engaged to the man she loved.

'Well someone once told me that she was a strong person and I think this week just proved that.'

'You think so?'

'P, I admire you for what you've been through this week.'

She stopped drawing circles on his chest. 'I had someone's help you see.'

He laughed. 'Oh who was that then?'

'Well, he's tall, dark, extremely handsome, has a smile that kills me every time, the sexiest laugh, I think his name is Derek...'

'Oh really, is that so baby girl?'

'Is so handsome, you've been my rock once again. Thank you.'

'Any day P, you don't have to thank me for that. I'm all yours.'

She shifted to look at him. 'And vice versa.' He found him putting his lips to hers and inducing a passionate kiss, when they pulled away they smiled like school children.

'Now I think we should get the ball rolling before they turn up and we are still in bed.'

'Would it be so bad?'

'Not at all but it would be inappropriate.' She teased him.

'Okay let me come round and help you though.'

'Got it sweet cheeks.'

He laughed as he got of the bed trying to not jolt the bed. He made it round and helped her sit up before she twisted so her legs were off the bed. He led her to the couch and helped her sit down. Once she was down he ran back to the bed and picked up all the pillows and a blanket. He helped make her comfortable before planting a kiss on her forehead.

'Comfortable?'

'Very.' She said as she relaxed into the new bed, pressing a pillow to her side.

'You in pain baby girl?'

'Just a little handsome.'

'P, I know when you're lying.'

'I'll wait and take some pain meds after breakfast.'

'Sure?' She nodded with a smile. 'Right can I get you anything?'

'Can you pass me a bottle of water please?'

'Of course.'

'And the list of things I can and cannot do, with the list of possible problems?'

'Are you sure you want to read them?'

'Yup, I want to know as much as everyone else does what I'm limited to and at risk for.'

'Not risks, precautions. If you rest and don't pull independency they won't occur.' He gave her a smile as he got a bottle of water from the fridge. He passed her it with the booklet; he had been given as he signed her discharge papers. 'Right are you sure your okay?'

'Perfectly handsome... does the team have a key just in case you're in the shower?'

'Yeah Hotch does.' He kissed her again and headed for a shower. 'If you need anything call me and I'll be straight out.'

She nodded as she took a swig of the drink not realising how thirsty she was. He had leant from Penelope that quick showers were better and he found they were, unless relieving stress, or worries then that warranted a long hot or cold shower. Which Penelope completely agreed with. He hadn't heard the door get opened so knew their hotel room was empty apart from just him and Penelope. He dried off and got dressed; he stepped out to find the room completely silent. He understood completely when he approached the couch. Penelope had fallen asleep with the booklet pressed to her stomach, he smiled as he watched.

'Stop staring at me handsome.' She said with her eyes still closed.

He chuckled at her not at all surprised. 'Baby if you're tired you should be in bed sleeping.'

'I'm fine here handsome.'

'Okay you just sleep.' She nodded as let him take the booklet, he sat down and carried on reading it, he wanted to be on top everything just in case. Occasionally taking the chance to look up at her and smile at how beautiful she was.

No more than ten minutes later Hotch let himself into the room. Derek looked at him and placed a finger on his mouth and then pointed to Penelope. Hotch nodded in understanding and stepping in quietly.

'Is she okay?' He whispered.

Derek was about to answer when Penelope spoke up with yet again her eyes closed. 'I'm fine.'

'P you should be sleeping.'

'I can't.' She said opening her eyes. She was right she was tired but she couldn't sleep because of the pains.

'I'm pulling rank and we are going to get you back to bed. It's one room we can move chairs around the bed.'

'Nothing like getting the hospital vibe back.' She said with a smile that induced a laugh from both men.

'Come on baby girl.' He said moving the quilt down and helping her up slowly. Hotch already taken all the pillows and setting up the bed. They both helped her down and get comfortable and within minutes she was in proper sleep not a pretend one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up again, the pain was intensified but she was felt comfortable as it happened but the pains cascading the side of her body were severe it brought miniscule tears to her eyes. She heard everyone talking and knew the large group was now gathered, she just couldn't be bothered to attempt to get up so she lie trying to fix the pains on her own once again.

'Hey sleepy head.' Derek said as he approached the bed. 'P are you okay?' The worry heightening in his voice as he looked at the evident pain scrawled across her face. Everyone's attention now diverted to where Penelope was, Drew and Rossi standing. Hotch approaching the bed on the other side.

'It's just painful.'

'P you are taking some pain pills now okay? No arguments.'

She nodded; her pains were too much to disagree with him.

'Come on let me help you sit up Penelope.' Hotch said as Derek grabbed the pills, Reid grabbing a bottle of water and going towards the bed. Hotch placed a pillow behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Is that okay?'

'That's fine thanks.' She replied pushing on her side. She looked at everyone and smile. 'You need to wipe the worried looks off your faces... I'm fine just pains.'

'Pen we're going to worry about you.'

'Yes but its expected for a little while.'

Derek walked back with a pills and helped her as she took them. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'Not yet.'

'Garcia you need to eat.'

'I know but not yet.'

'So what do you want to do?'

'Sleep.'

'Well then baby girl that's what you're going to do.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later they were all sitting around in the hotel room, Penelope who had long since woken up was feeling better and pain free, although she realised it was temporary she was going to lap it up.

'So when does Strauss want you guys in for work?'

'Thursday.'

'But that's 1 day away.'

'Yeah but this is Strauss we are talking about.'

'I tried to get her to understand about everything, she said one of us at a time to help unless a case comes up then its the whole team up and away.'

'When is she going to retire?'

'Penelope!'

'What? We all want to know but she's been nothing but trouble for us.'

'This is you lile area boss right?' Joel said confused.

'Yep the one and only...

'...Pain in the arse.'

Everyone laughed at the common reference to their boss. 'So what has she done?'

'Tried to get me resign.'

'Made me act like a mole to keep a job at the bureau.'

'Frat rules!'

Don't worry P, we're sending in Rossi for that one.' She raised her eyebrow. 'It appears Strauss has a very large soft spot for our David Rossi.'

'Oh is that so... what's your plan of attack then?'

'Nice yet forceful...' Rossi said with a smile that said he was not going to leave that office with a negative answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You sure you'll be up for driving home today?' Hotch asked as they pulled into the old family home, where they would be having something to eat before heading off home. Derek helped her out of the car gently as she answered.

'I'm hardly driving am I? Well I hope I'm not.' Penelope answered back with a cheeky grin.

'No baby girl, I'm driving. You get front seat.'

'I'll be driving the other SUV, with Reid and JJ.' Rossi added before questions were asked about it.

'Oh so we get Hotch and Emily's company hey?'

'You bet Penelope.' They walked into the house to hear lots of talking between her brothers. She had admitted she didn't really want to see Ben and Hotch had reassured that he wouldn't be there. They said their hellos and took sits in the dining room; again her brother's stayed quiet.

'JJ's already planning to cushion you in.'

'Now that's worth seeing.'

'I worry that's all.'

'JJ I get it but I don't need loads of pillows.'

'Okay okay I get the picture.' JJ said with a smile. They all knew that JJ would calm as soon as Penelope set foot back in Quantico.

'You just need to realise Derek's going to mollycoddle me regardless, I just need you for rescue.'

'Hey Penelope, you have me keeping a watchful eye on you too.' Hotch chucked in.

'Oh great just send in the army sergeant now.' Everyone laughed. 'Actually wipe that idea from your mind now!'

'Consider it erased until you decide to pull your independency crap.'

'Oh no you don't!'

'Garcia it's us, Fran, one of your brothers or a 24 hour guard.'

'Yeah I'm liking those first 3 ideas.'

'Well then listen.'

'Consider it logged.'

'Quick learning baby girl.'

'Yeah Penny you were never this quick at learning to behave.' Drew quipped evoking a laugh from Penelope.

'Quick academically but listening to mom and dad was awful.'

'Oh don't bring up my bad points.'

'Does she have many?' Hotch said knowing full well that Penelope was going to be embarrassed.

'Oh yes.'

'I'm warning you.'

'No, we want to know more about what teenage Penelope was like.'

'Remember when you were learning to drive?'

'Don't!' She said laughing at the memory.

'Oh do, you pulled the independency crap then and got dad to let you just drive.'

'Hey it's not my fault that for years my brothers told me driving dad's car was simple... you just forgot to mention it wasn't!'

'Ah well you know we did come to your rescue and actually help you get started.'

'Hey I was new to that car, it was a rust bucket. Not compared to Esther.'

'You still have her?'

'She's like brand new.'

'Really?'

The team all nodded when her brothers looked at her. 'Wow, that was a great car.'

'That I managed to drive from the first time!'

'Okay so dad's car was not the best car to learn in.'

'How about I embarrass you guys.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh wouldn't I?' She raised an eyebrow, and smiled. 'Remember the sleepover; a certain Sophie Meaghan was there, remember her Lee?' Lee put his hand down chuckling while shaking his head. 'Where did she disappear to again?'

'Leave it there.'

'Oh Penny you're cooking skills any better?'

'Oh most definitely.'

'Not attempted to burn any houses down?'

'Hey Mrs Welkin's place was a fire hazard anyway... how about the time you decided to play ball in her living room when she was babysitting?' All her brother's laughed.

'Oh I remember a good one!'

'Promising...'

'When you were grounded, you snuck out your bedroom window to be confronted by mom on the drive.'

'Who willingly let me go out... enough of embarrassing times though. Seriously.'

'We know you bribed mom...'

'Never!' She started laughing.

'Penelope Garcia it seems you don't change.'

'You're cooking must have though.'

'Yeah Pen can really cook.'

'Without burning something.' She offered a smile.

They sat around reminiscing some more, the team learning that Penelope had not changed one bit. Her brothers slowing getting a look on their face that told everyone that Penelope hadn't changed much she just knew that she had to be independent in life.

'Erm... our wives want to pop round with kids if you want to meet them.'

'Of course!'

'Well they've all wanted to meet you for some time.'

'They can meet uncle Derek.' She said shooting Derek a look that made him laugh.

'We've already said that there are 3 aunties and 4 uncle types for them to meet.'

'Really?'

'Why?'

'Well, the last couple of days have been difficult but we want to do things right and you 6 have proved what you are to Penny.'

'So we want our families to know Aunt Penny's protectors.' Joel added. 'Not my words I can assure.'

Penelope nodded proudly. 'Pen we want you back in this family.'

'Well you have me on one condition?'

'What's that?'

'You let Ben get on with it, his proven his worth.'

'Well I think we can do that for you.'

'So Joel, you're married to Lisa?' He nodded. 'With Daniel.'

'Good memory. Remember his age?'

'7...' He nodded again. 'See I do listen and take notice.' She looked over at Drew and smiled at him. 'Drew and Emma... with Chris and Rayleigh.... 10 and 12.'

'Yeah, you're doing good so far Penny.'

'What can I say?' She laughed slightly, putting a hand on her side. 'Do not let those worried faces surface your exterior guys... I'm fine... again.' She said plastering a smile on her face. Everyone laughed.

'You know us well.'

'Too well in fact, it's scary.'

She nodded her agreement, 'Oh Lee, you're married to Sophie...' She smiled and looked at the team who got the name. 'Be nice to catch up with an old friend. That sleepover did good obviously.'

'Leave it alone Penny.'

She put her hands up in mock surrender. 'I'm only saying.' The team all laughed. 'And your brood is bigger with Katie, Jackson and Taylor, 4, 2 and 7 months?'

'Well done.'

'I keep log a lot.'

'You think you six can keep what Pen just said in check until we introduce you?'

'I think so.' Hotch said first with everyone agreeing after.

'Oh Penny we invited Kate over.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, she's been worried about you for the last week.' Drew stood. 'Come on it's a nice day we have an hour until everyone gets here.' He walked towards the backdoor. Joel stayed behind to leave last. Derek helping Penelope up and walking hand in hand towards the door. As they walked out there was a loud yell of 'SURPRISE.'

'What the hell!' Penelope said gripping Derek's hand tighter at the shock.

'Well we thought we would throw you a little welcome home/ out of hospital/ engagement party.'

'You'd really do that for me?'

'Penny we did it already for you.' Drew said brotherly. His voice bringing emotions she hadn't felt for so long. 'Oh don't cry Pen.' He commented as the tears threatened to jump.

'Sorry you know I'm emotional!' She swatted his arm as Derek pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Baby girl, bit shocking eh?'

She pulled away. 'Too shocking.' Penelope turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned. 'Kate!'

'Hey girlfriend!'

'I will never get that joke between you two.' Came an older voice.

'Oh my god... Mrs P!'

'Penelope Garcia you never change.... and I've told you to call me Claudia.'

'Anyone can call you that though.' She said taking a gentle hug off the woman that has taken her in all those years ago. '14 years and I hear you are still the same.'

'Things never change mom, I've told you this.'

The lady laughed and eyed Derek up. 'And who are you?'

'I'm Derek Morgan, Penelope's fiancé.'

'Oh my god you're engaged Pen!'

'You bet.' She said putting her left hand out, as Derek pulled her close smiling.

'You really love her, it's good to see.'

'It's okay ma'am I have already told him to do good by Penelope or else.'

'And who is this handsome man?'

'I'm Aaron Hotchner. Penelope's boss.'

'And a very good man and friend.'

'It's nice to meet you.' She looked behind Penelope.

'Mrs. P this is Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and David Rossi. My other work colleagues, my friends and family in every essence of the word.'

'It good to hear Penelope has a loving group of people around her, she deserves them.' Penelope blushed and looked down.

'Mom's right Pen. I've been waiting to meet you lot for some time.'

'Penelope dear how are you really? I heard about everything.' Mrs Pattison asked, seeing Penelope looking tired and slightly flushed.

'I'm doing better, day by day.'

'It's good to hear... you had us all worried when Drew told us all about it.'

'I'm doing fine Mrs P. No need to worry.'

'I've offered my services already Pen.' Kate said, smiled as Penelope did. 'I know you team goes away and I don't mind going to Quantico to stay and help.'

'Thanks K.'

'Any day girlfriend.' They laughed. 'Now I think you have family to meet.'

She nodded and walked down the stairs to the grass, Derek still holding her hand with every step. Everything about his posture, body language and expression radiating what he was to Penelope and vice versa.

'Pen this is Lisa, Lisa this is Penelope.'

'It's nice to finally meet you Penelope.'

'You too.' Penelope said with a smile. She looked at her brother.

'Hey Daniel kiddo! Come here and meet Auntie Penny.' The little boy ran over and instantly glued himself shyly to Joel's leg. Joel instinctively picked him up. 'Say hello.'

'Hello Aunt Penny.' The little boy said, Penelope returned the gestured before being introduced to Drew's family, both of his children gave firm hugs like they knew who she was. Finally she walked over to Lee and Sophie.

'Well well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Sophie Meaghan or should I say Garcia now.'

'You never change Pen.' Sophie said wrapping her arms around her. 'We've missed you around here.'

'I'm sure.' Penelope laughed. Introductions of wives and children over, the women all gave questioning looks to the group of men and women around Penelope and the man Penelope kept close.

'Well this man here.' Drew said patting Derek on the back. 'Should be a give away to final world on that banner... this is Penelope's...'

'Fiancé.' Penelope finished. Again there were around of hugs off the wives, to a passerby it would seem that this family had not had years of separation. They were all well in tuned with everyone and accepting of the here and now. Pasts finally forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so a long chapter of some family fluffiness...

I'm thinking of leaving it there??? I'm losing muse and ideas.... and it is a happy ending if it is.......


End file.
